Crystal Destiny
by SpaceSword16
Summary: (Sequel of Destiny's Bonds) Years have passed since the final battle with Jaaku-Henkō. Now the senshi must adjust to life in Crystal Tokyo and their adult lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sailor moon characters. All I own is Tsuki/Eclipse, Danny and Kenji.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to "destiny's Bonds" but can be read alone.**

* * *

Heavy military style boots clacked against the shimmering crystal streets as a dark haired figure ran through the crowds, a look of determination shimmering in her gaze as she drew toward the castle.

"Jadeite! Open the damned door!" she called, only to earn a chuckle.

"Geez….You haven't learned anything at all in the last five years." He laughed, earning a glare from the younger woman.

"Oh shut the hell up and open the gate." She grumbled, earning a laugh.

"Okay….No need to get your panties in a bunch." He joked as he opened the gate.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, rushing off.

As Eclipse rushed down the hall she suddenly slid and crashed into a door that had just opened.

"Tsuki-Chan? What the heck?" Princess Mars began, though she only chuckled and shook her head.

"Menyani can't walk right on crystal either. Though you were never this clumsy before you left." The fire senshi stated, earning a blush and a chuckle.

"Yeah well Kinmoku doesn't have friggin' glass buildings and streets!" Tsuki muttered, earning a laugh.

"Well I guess you've heard the news….Come on, let's go down to Ami's labs." Mars stated, helping the other woman up.

Rei couldn't help but smile fondly as they made their way down the hall.

How was this the same girl they had grew up with? The same aloof, introverted girl who had cut her hair to get away from the past.

No, this Tsuki looked different; she was dressed in a black and red soldier's uniform similar to that of King Edymon's four generals, had a pixie style haircut that was so choppy that it looked like she had just cut it with her own sword and her once pale complexion was now sun kissed.

But what stood out more than anything about the shadow senshi was the fact that she no longer wore the wristbands or gloves that she had once never went without. No, even the faint traces of scarring on her wrists were visible, though she didn't seem to mind.

"It's been ages….I mean Queen Serenity's child was born late last night….Saturn has finally balanced her ageing out though she won't be much older than Princess Usagi and father is in Elysion." Eclipse stated, earning a smile.

"Everyone's changed but then again they haven't either," Rei began with a chuckle, playfully nudging the other woman before adding "remember when you were such a tomboy? Sometimes we wondered if _you _were transgender."

Tsuki scoffed at that, rolling her eyes.

"I still hate dresses Mars." She reminded her friend with a smirk before adding "speaking of Transgender, Fisheye and Danny seem to be getting along….at least after that whole mess with the darkness."

Princess mars nodded at that and opened the door to Mercury's labs.

"Eclipse! You actually made it!"

The dark haired girl just grinned as she glanced down at the now cracking stones that lay on table flashed once again.

"Yeah though I had to almost kill Jadeite to get in." she retorted, laughing slightly.

"Try not to spill too much blood. I'd hate to have my sister thrown in prison." Another voice stated, startling her.

"Sailor Uranus! I tried to find you the other day but Neptune said you had to check on something." Eclipse stated, hugging her sister who just laughed.

"You've changed over the last year…you're even growing out your hair." The sky soldier stated, surprised by the fact that the young woman now was almost as tall as her and despite the random scars that littered her body seemed more at ease than she ever had as a teenager.

"Yeah, I think. It's because I lived on Kinmoku...I spent the last few years before the freeze helping rebuild and the past year I helped during a tsunami." Eclipse answered, revealing just how busy she had been.

"that's why you preferred staying with the starlight's on earth after…" The wind senshi stopped then, glancing worriedly down at her younger sister who suddenly stiffened.

"The battle with Jaaku-Henkō." The youngest in the room muttered, before glancing down at the stones once more before sighing

"At least now _everything _will be sort of back to normal."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki watched as the glow seemed to linger more and more, her heart racing.

"You're eager." Yaten chuckled, running s hand down her girlfriend's arm.

"Oh shut up. You missed them too." She retorted, lightly elbowing the starlight.

However then with a crackling sound the stones vanished and there sat the sailor Quartet, however they were a bit different; they were younger.

"Given a second least on life." Uranus stated, recalling what had happened with Hotaru only a few days before the great freeze.

"Auntie? Mom?" Cerecere, who now looked around eight asked softly.

"How do you feel?" Eclipse asked, kneeling down only to earn a shocked look.

"Like I've been sleeping. What happened to your arms" the pink haired girl asked, earning a sigh and smirk.

"On Kinmoku. There was a bad storm and I had to make sure that everyone was in a shelter. Glass and everything was flying everywhere." Tsuki answered just as a very small Parapara came over to her, gingerly touching the large burn mark that ran along her knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"Not so much anymore." Tsuki answered, watching as the others came over to her.

"What happened?" Junjun asked.

"The big dummy was trying to work on a radiator that had just been shut off for thirty minutes…it was still hot." Uranus stated, earning a glare from Eclipse who rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up."

Yaten was surprised at how easily Tsuki seemed to slide into the role once again, acting as if the age change had not thrown her for a loop even when Yaten herself could feel it.

"You race like Haruka?" Junjun questioned, eyes widening.

Chuckling Tsuki only nodded and slowly stood up, picking up Parapara in the process.

"Yep…Though I go by a nickname now since I don't want people to freak out because I'm also in the royal court." She replied before adding "Come on….It'll be lunchtime soon and I still need to go check the camera's downtown to see who or what has been stealing from a nearby fruit market."

"So you're like a cop?" Vesves asked, earning a laugh from Yaten.

"She and Venus basically patrol the city along with the trio and some of the generals…Though she hated the job originally." Yaten stated, earning a collective group of giggles.

"yeah well try running on something as smooth as glass…I mean did Queen Serenity _have _to make _everything _crystal?"

This only earned more laughter from the kids, though Tsuki only smirked down at them before saying

"Come on, I'll show you our wing…then Yaten can take you down to the dinning hall."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki dodged as fruit went flying as the dark clad figure fell into the nearby marketplace, landing amongst a crate of tomatoes.

"Okay, you're coming with me." She growled, trying not to be too rough despite the fact that the bandit struggled against her.

"Prison is better than this hellhole." The figure snapped, hood falling to reveal a young girl with long brown hair and startling green eyes.

Slightly shocked Eclipse tried to process what had happened.

"You're just a kid." She stated, trying to figure out why the kid was on the streets to begin with.

"I'm fifteen! The name's Karunā." She growled, earning a scoff.

"Come on smart ass…and don't even think of using fire at me again." Tsuki growled, pushing the teen along.

"We can't just lock her away. I mean she's just a kid!" Queen serenity stated, earning a sigh.

"Put her in the cell until morning. Sailor Ison, Venus and I will hold a meeting in the morning…Right now I have a family to get to." Eclipse sighed before heading toward where the teen sat, however Serenity grabbed her arm.

"Even that unsettles me." The monarch admitted, earning a sigh.

"Fine, but let me handle it." Eclipse stated, bowing lightly before continuing toward Karunā.

"Karunā, well find permanent thing for you in the morning…You can stay in the soldiers quarters...that way you can't sneak out and its more fitting than a cell." She stated, earning a wide eyed look.

"Really?" the jade eyed girl squeaked, suddenly kneeling.

"Thank you your majesties." She muttered, earning a sigh.

"Stop groveling. You're just fifteen….and you were stealing food. It isn't like you robbed a bank." Eclipse retorted, leading toward the stairs to the barracks.

"dinner is in about an hour….and I'll have one of my guards bring you some clothes in." she stated, glancing over the girl once again, noticing for the first time the faded bruises on Karunā's face.

"you mean I get to eat with you?" the girl questioned, earning a curt nod.

"Yeah. Even the staff eat with us. Though most of the time we do our own work." Tsuki answered with a shrug.

"I'm home!"

Tsuki called, removing her cloak and armor at the door.

"Mom!"

Suddenly Tsuki found herself landing on the floor.

"Hey…I hope your day went better than mine." She stated, hugging them before looking up at a laughing Yaten.

"Rough day?" the silver haired figure asked as she knelt down as well.

"yeah. We have a fifteen year old staying in the barracks….she is also a senshi…or at least has fire powers." Tsuki answered, sighing tiredly as she leaned back against the closed door.

"I know that look….What happened?" Yaten questioned, earning a bitter laugh.

"My past is already screwed up enough, without having triggers. Menyani, Minako and I are supposed to meet in the morning to discuss Karunā's fate. " was all she said before glancing at the clock.

"I think I'll take some of my old things down for the girl. She fell into a whole crate of tomatoes….and lets just say that her majesty though I had beaten the girl." She stated suddenly, earning chuckle.

"well at least it wasn't you falling again." Yaten teased earning a glare.

"hardy har har. Sailor Ison has a harder time walking on it than I do." She reminded her lover who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay…okay….sorry sarcastic butt."

Tsuki snorted at that but otherwise didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Karunā glanced down at the long bandages that covered her arms, evidence of the fire still etched into her skin. Surely fire couldn't be completely evil could it? After all wasn't princess Mars in control of fire as well?

Sighing the young girl sat back, closing her eyes as her bruised skin brushed against the wall. However before she had much time to react a voice stated.

"I brought some of my old things….They should be around your size."

The voice belonged to the same soldier that had brought her in, though its sudden appearance startled her.

"Thanks….Uh who are you anyway?" Karunā questioned, earning a chuckle.

"Tsuki Tenoh….Though most people know me only as Princess Eclipse of Latet." The shadow senshi retorted with a shrug, earning a shocked look.

"I had no idea…." Karunā stammered, being caught off guard by the fact that the now tank top clad figure was covered in scars.

"My appearance isn't that of a traditional princess….Then again I didn't have a very traditional life." The matriarch retorted with a shrug, reading the young girl's expression.

"Is it true that you helped the queen defeat The Knight of darkness?"

The question caught her off guard as she thought about Jaaku-Henkō; or as he was now known as Aku.

She had never quite forgiven the pale, vampire like man though she was forced to work with him sometimes due to the fact that he knew how to scan the whole city using a crystal based monitoring system dubbed Koori Suishou.

"Yes." She managed to spit out, her hand idly going to the large scar on her shoulder that looked similar to a lightning bolt.

"Not to be rude but….is that why you have all the scars?" the fifteen year old asked, earning a sigh.

"Honestly the only scars I have from that battle is the one on my shoulder and the one on my face." Tsuki replied, remembering how bad the now thin marks were when they had first happened.

Pausing she turned her arm over to reveal the long, thin mark along the underside of her forearm.

"Suicide attempts and broken glass during a typhoon are the rest of these."

Karunā's eyes widened at that.

"But you're a princess! You've been waited on hand on foot!"

Tsuki stiffened at that and glared at the floor, jaw clenching as she processed the words.

"You have no idea…What I went through." She managed to say before adding softly

"Though you know what pain is…you favor a leg, your face is bruised and you flinch whenever you move."

Tsuki watched as the teen's eyes clouded over.

"Go get cleaned up…Sphene will show you to the dining area." She replied, turning to walk off though a startled voice caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Your back….where you…?"

Tsuki glanced over her shoulder and replied

"You're smart…most people couldn't catch on. I know the signs of abuse kid….because I lived through it."


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki laughed softly as she sat at the large computer like object, trying to carry on a conversation with Tigers eye, otherwise known as Tora. However she could hardly focus as the four kids clambered all over her.

"Can you monkeys go bug Yaten for a few minutes? Geez….remind me to set up the extra room as a play area!" Eclipse lightly grumbled, only to earn a group of giggles.

"Come on…No annoying your Mama. Go bother Shin…" Yaten stated, shooing the kids off.

"They're cute…what's easier? Them now or before when they were older?" tigers eye/Tora chuckled, earning a sigh.

"Well I think they have more energy now but I don't have to put up with romance drama." Tsuki retorted, laughing as she had to dodge one of Shin's light beams.

"I'll let you go take care of that circus. We'll be home in a day or so…see you later." He stated before switching the screen off.

Turning to find her family, Tsuki burst out laughing as she saw Shin teleporting out of the children's reach.

"Let's go grab some dinner…Then we'll go see if we can't run some of that energy off." She laughed, only to have Junjun jump onto her back.

"Careful." Yaten snickered, ruffling the girl's hair.

Dinner went along without a hitch, though what surprised Karunā the most of how the group of royals got along. Besides stuffy dinners like she had expected they were more like a family gathering.

"You've got to try this…Jupiter really out did herself this time!" Nephrite stated, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Thanks…I think." The lightening Senshi retorted just as Kunzite retorted

"Must you talk with your mouth full Nephrite?"

All this overwhelmed the young girl, though what surprised her more was when a white cat jumped unto the table and took food directly from Venus's plate.

"Artemis! I was going to eat that!" the senshi of love growled, though what surprised the young thief more was when the cat seemed to stick its tongue out at her.

"Um…Excuse me….but did that cat just?" Karunā began, earning a collective laugh from everyone.

"That's Artemis…" Venus stated, laughing a bit as the cat leaped up onto the table.

"He's one of the few advisers we have." Jupiter stated, just as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late…Practice got a little out of hand." A gruff voice stated, earning a chuckle from everyone as a tall, blonde figure walked in.

"What did I miss today? I've been busy chasing down delinquents and dealing with these four little monkeys." Tsuki stated, ruffling Vesves's hair in the process.

"Two breakdowns, a crash and a lot of cussing." The butch sighed, sinking down into the nearest chair.

"Ugh...glad I had senshi business then." Eclipse retorted.

"I think that's the only time we've ever heard you say that." Mars teased, earning a glare.

"Have you ever tried running on glass?" the senshi of darkness countered causing everyone to laugh.

Karunā was shocked to see all of these seemingly very different people getting along. Each of them overwhelming in some way.

The queen and king themselves were almost mystical, though they too seemed more laid back than what she would had imagined. The others radiated sheer power, even the soldiers that sat alongside them. However the one who made her the most uncomfortable was the blonde that had just walked in.

She seemed distant, gruff even. Though one could see the kindness shimmering in her eyes. Suddenly she was glad that Eclipse had been the one to catch her and not the blonde who could only be the wind senshi.

"You will make it to the tournament tomorrow right?" Jupiter asked Eclipse, earning a smirk.

"Yeah. As soon as we figure out something to do with her." Tsuki replied, pulling everyone's attention toward Karunā.

"You better…The only reason we agreed to enter the tournament was because it's to raise money for a new hospital in town. I better get to at least fight my sister." Uranus stated.

"Speaking of the tournament where is the rest of your family?" The king asked, earning a groan.

"Hotaru is sick."

Haruka's answer caused everyone to flinch.

"Everything went screwy after Chibi-Usa went back to her time." Mars stated, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah…Hotaru's age messed up and our powers unlocked." Serenity recalled, earning a smirk.

"You became less of a klutz." Tsuki teased, earning an eye roll.

"Thank goodness for that! After all you or Menyani either one can't stand up enough for the whole court!"


	6. Chapter 6

"How are we going to handle this? Let her go back to wherever she came from?" Snapped Eclipse as she turned to face Uranus, eyes flaring.

"Look, I didn't say that!" the blonde retorted, basically screaming back.

"Calm down! Listen to yourselves! Fighting about this isn't going to place the kid anywhere faster!" Sailor Ison intervened, earning a sigh from Venus.

"Save it for the tournament. Tsuki, you said she could control fire right? But yet she has burn marks on her arms. Do you think her powers could have flared out of control?" Venus asked, trying to ignore the wind senshi's pouting.

"She's a prodigy at best. Most who awaken their star seeds powers need years to just be able to manipulate their core element. There is no way that burns that bad could come from her powers awakening." Eclipse stated, recalling the angry, fresh wounds on Karunā's skin.

"What do you propose then? To keep her here?" Uranus growled out, earning a glare from her half-sister.

"Fuck off Haruka." Tsuki growled back before turning back toward the others before replying "I think she should stay within the palace grounds. With powers like that she could be easily manipulated into serving someone who would rise against the queen."

Ison narrowed her eyes at the ruler of darkness, wondering just what the younger girl was keeping from them.

"What do you know?" the senshi of speed questioned after a while, earning a sigh.

"I had Luna and Ami run a background check on Karunā late last night after I noticed signs of physical abuse. Her full name is Karunā Hein, she is fifteen years old and has been in the foster system for two months. Her parents died in a car crash around three months ago." The twenty four year old answered, earning a shocked look from everyone.

"We need to take a vote on this. I'll go run it past Serenity and Endymion." Ison stated standing up, though Uranus only smirked.

"Hey Menyani….Try not to break anything."

"We'd better get ready for that tournament. How many of the senshi is going to compete anyway?" Tsuki asked as they waited, earning a smirk from her sister.

"You, me, Makoto, Danny, Rei and Seiya from this side of the universe. There may be some fighters from other star systems though." Haruka replied.

"Well…that just means I have to pull out all the stops. You, Mako and Rei are the only ones on our ballot that I'm afraid of." Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"It's settled." Menyani announced, reentering the room.

"Karunā can stay…But under a joint care from the both of us." She stated, earning a groan.

"Great…well I'll go tell the bandit the facts then I'll go change into my fighting gear." Tsuki stated before making her way out of the room.

The shadow soldier froze at what she saw Karunā outside on the cement training field, her moves similar to dancing as fire shot from her bandaged hands. The tank top that she wore revealing scars and bruises as well as other—healed—burns.

"Karunā! Take five and come here!" Tsuki called, shocking the girl who slowly came over.

"Eclipse-Sama." She stated, bowing clumsily, earning an eye roll.

"You don't have to bow. I came here to tell you that you are to live here." The senshi of darkness stated, eyes narrowing as she glanced over the tanned skinned girl.

"Really? As a slave or what?" The teen replied suspicious of the woman's motives though to her surprise Tsuki started laughing.

"By the imperial silver crystal! Where do you get this idiotic ideas?" the dark senshi cursed, earning a shocked look.

"We don't keep slaves kid. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready for the fundraiser." Eclipse stated before walking off.

Karunā stood there in shock, glancing down at the bandages again.

_What if every one is right and fire is evil? I mean…It has taken a lot of lives._

The girl thought, however just as she thought that a voice stated

"Then use your powers to prove them wrong."

Whirling around she saw Tsuki standing there, smirking.

"Wait how did you….Did I say that out loud?" The fifteen year old stammered, earning a laugh.

"I can read minds." She answered simply before adding "you control fire because of your star seed….essentially making you a senshi. A mere element is neither good nor evil, it relates to how people use it."

With that Tsuki formed a ball of dark energy in her left palm, allowing her full powered form to show.

"The black moon clan were known for trying to kill Queen Serenity the first of the Silver Millennia empire. When I awoke as Eclipse in the era directly before the great freeze I was just a scared, smart assed kid who had far too much bullshit on her mind to function. I was terrified that I was destined to become evil…to actually fight against the group of girls that didn't trust me but had the power of the world." She began, her eyes becoming distant as she stared at the crackling energy.

"Wait…but you guys are so close. I saw how you all acted at dinner last night!" Karunā stated, earning a sigh.

"It took time for us to gain trust in each other. Pluto-Sama and Neptune were the only ones who gave me a snowballs chance in hell. It wasn't until I spent time in a special training chamber hidden deep in the galaxy caldron itself that I learned the true meaning of my powers and could fully use them." Eclipse responded before glancing down at the stained bandages on Karunā's arms before asking

"Those scars can be covered with gloves, I have a pair that I use to wear on Kinmoku a long time ago…You can have them. I don't need them anymore."

As soon as the words left her mouth Tsuki remembered what Chibi-Usa's parting words had been to her.

"When you first become a teacher try not to blast your ward through the coliseum. Mama still jokes about that in the future…even if she does agree that the person could be a pain."

The sense of Deja-vu overwhelmed her a bit; though she shook it off.

"Thanks…Eclipse-Sama." The teen began, only earning a glare.

"Okay…drop the Sama crap. I deal with that enough during political duties and whenever I go out in royal garb."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki smirked as she tightened the old, worn fingerless gloves that she had worn constantly as a teen.

"The black howl huh? Interesting name." she stated, dodging one of the young man's blows.

"I'm surprised that a princess is fighting." The teen stated, earning a laugh as Tsuki teleported behind him, aiming a blast at his back.

"Yeah well don't let your guard down. Not all girl's need a prince to save them." She countered, blocking one of his blows.

"Humph…Tell to people that live on Amet." He retorted, smirking as they matched blow for blow.

"The planet with people who can take the form of animals." She stated, surprising him.

"Uhm…..We're getting nowhere. I forfeit….you'd cream me if you went all out." He stated before walking off.

Karunā walked along the bleachers, eyes on the fight far below. Both of the women's form were the same and they were evenly matched.

"Even at full power they both are equal. I'm kinda glad that Haruka beat me." A voice stated, causing the girl to whirl around just to find Makoto standing behind her.

"Jupiter-San…." The girl stammered, earning a laugh.

"Relax." Makoto stated, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Suddenly Tsuki flew back onto the ground and outside the ring.

"Good game sis." Haruka stated, smirking as she helped the younger of the two up.

"Thanks…you're still better than me Ruka." Tsuki replied.

Karunā smirked at this, watching as the two climbed up out of the ring, only for the haired woman to be knocked backward by four figures.

"Oi! Mako-Chan! You okay? That was quite the tumble you took!" The blonde, Haruka called just to earn a laugh.

"I'm fine! I can't believe both you and Rei made it to the second round." The princess of Jupiter stated, earning a smirk.

"Fireball made short work of Seiya." Tsuki laughed.

It surprised Karunā to no end how relaxed they were—with Tsuki even letting the four kids basically climb all over her.

"I thought you'd be cheering Seiya on. Especially since you and Yaten are married." Haruka teased, earning a glare.

"Damare baka ka!" Tsuki growled in the Kinmoku language, earning a laugh from the older women though everyone else looked confused.

"Momma? What does that mean?" Junjun questioned, earning sigh.

"You repeat that I'll make you eat octopus soup for a week!" Yaten stated, walking over as all four grimaced.

"EW…that's nasty even for me." The shadow senshi chuckled.

Karunā laughed, the sound surprising even her though the adults only sent her a small smile.

"Come on, let's go eat before the next match." Makoto stated, putting an arm around Karunā's shoulders, leading her along.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for letting me tag along." Karunā stated, earning a slight grin.

"No problem. Fair is fair, the younger girls got to go." Tsuki retorted, shifting two of the girl's in her arms while Yaten carried the other two.

"Here, I'll take them up to bed. You and Princess Uranus had plans afterward." Karunā stated, earning a shocked look.

"Okay…thanks." Tsuki replied before setting off toward the outer's quarters.

Knocking on the large door, the shadow senshi leaned against the wall, only to be met by a familiar garnet gaze as the door creaked open.

"Long time no see." The voice called, causing a smile to come over Tsuki's face.

"Kaasan!" She called, hugging the oldest senshi.

"Lest you ditched the honorifics." The time guardian chuckled, returning the hug.

Meanwhile in another room of the castle Karunā sat on the plush couch, lightly stroking Shin's fur.

"You hungry? Sailor Pluto is back from the time gates and who knows how long Tsuki will be at her sister's." Yaten asked, earning a surprised look.

"Uh no thanks." Karunā replied, taking the gloves off only long enough to apply the lotion that Mercury had prescribed.

"Okay…there's food in the fridge." Yaten replied.

"Auntie!"

Tsuki had no more walked through the door than she almost fell over due to being tackled by the familiar, frail figure.

"Oof…take it easy firefly. It's good to see you too." The soldier of darkness chuckled, picking her niece up.

"She's been wanting to see you ever since you got back…but she's been under the weather." Michiru stated, walking over to her.

"So I heard. How have you been?" Tsuki asked, using her free arm to hug the elegant woman who had become like another sister to her.

"I've been fine. Dealing with Haruka and Menyani's childish rivalries." The aqua haired princess replied, earning a laugh.

Karunā awoke with a start, feeling something cold and metallic fall onto her face.

"What the holy hell is this?" She exclaimed, only to earn a laugh.

"You already know you're a sailor guardian…that's why you control fire. Now repeat after me; Solar power make-up!"

Karunā gasped as she noticed what was talking however she nodded and done so.

Suddenly she found herself wearing a gold and red fuku.

"You're sailor sun." Shin stated matter-a-factly, earning a shocked look.

"But the sun brings life….I couldn't even manipulate the fires to save my family!" Karunā replied, earning a sigh.

"which is why you need to stay here with Eclipse. She knows that kind of pain."


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuki awoke to hearing a scream coming from the room down the hall, she didn't even bother throwing clothes on over the boxer briefs and tube top that she wore before she and Yaten rushed down the hall, only to almost run into someone.

"Sorry. I just heard the screaming." Karunā stated, earning a nod.

"Come on." She sighed, walking into the room only to be tackled by the youngest of the four kids.

Without a word Tsuki knelt down and picked the child up.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" she whispered, her tone gentle as she quietly walked out of the room.

"She wouldn't stop shaking Kaasan. I was going to come and get you…I swear!" Cerecere stated from the bed, fear flickering in her gaze.

"I know little one…It's alright. Somethings Mom and I have to handle okay? We already know that you're a good big sister." Yaten stated, making a mental note to remember that in their de-aged state that their insecurities might resurface stronger than before.

Karunā quietly slipped from the room, feeling as alone as she had on the streets.

Tsuki heard the door toward the terrace close and sighed as she sensed the energy from the newly controlled star seed rush toward the gardens.

Once Parapara was sleeping against her Tsuki carried her back to bed, tucking her in before glancing over at Cerecere; who looked more innocent and fearful than she had ever remembered her being at eleven.

"Momma I…I'm sorry I didn't come get you right away. I thought….maybe I could help her." The pink haired girl whimpered, causing Tsuki to smile.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with what you did. You were just being a good big sister and trying to help her." The shadow senshi stated, kneeling down beside of the bed before continuing "but you don't have to be afraid to come and get me or Yaten okay?"

Cerecere nodded, glancing down at the bedsheets.

"Aren't you mad….that we disobeyed you before?"

Tsuki flinched at the reminder. Was that why they seemed to be distant toward her?

"Sweetheart….That was a long time ago. No, I'm not mad." Tsuki answered, pulling her into a hug.

Meanwhile outside Karunā leaned against one of the stone arches that lead into the gardens; fighting tears as images of fire and the smell of gasoline engulfed her senses.

_I deserve to be alone…..my fire protected me but didn't do shit for them!_

She thought bitterly, the moister spilling down her cheeks.

She didn't know how long she was out there but suddenly a warm, silk-lined fabric wrapped around her.

"You want to tell me what's up with the waterworks?" gruff voice asked, causing her to whirl around to find that both Tsuki and Haruka stood behind her.

"Nothing." The teen muttered earning a sigh.

"You deal with this one….I put up with this enough when _you _were her age." Haruka commented before leaving.

Tsuki glared after her sister before sighing.

"I know about the crash….I'm sorry that I did not take that into consideration when giving you a room." She admitted, sitting down next to the girl who glared up at her.

"What do you know about losing everyone that ever cared about you?!" Karunā yelled, more tears spilling.

Tsuki only closed her eyes and leaned back against the stone pillar.

"I never met my real dad as a kid…Though the man merely wasn't aware that I was born. But at one time I only had my step father, brother and boyfriend." Tsuki began, memories flashing across her eyelids though she fought them back.

"At thirteen my stepdad died in a car crash and my mother blamed me. In her bitter mindset she began to abuse my half-brother and me; though at the time I thought it was only me. Then he started abusing me too…being mother's pawn. Skip ahead a few months and I'm living with my half-sister on our Father's side and dating Danny Aswolt but he lied and went off, breaking up with me."

She paused again, feeling the teen's eyes burning into her.

"You were abused for three years?" the girl asked, causing Tsuki to open her eyes.

"Longer…I never knew what having a mother was like until I was around your age. I was in a dark place for a long while…had bouts of self-harm and a few attempts at my own life. But in the end the people I thought of as family helped me through it so that when I had to face the worst thing that happened to me I knew how to try to cope."

Karunā's eyes widened, how had a princess been through so much?

"What was the worst thing?" she couldn't help but ask.

Tsuki glanced down at the scar that ran from her shoulder to her bicep, the gruesome scene flashing through her mind's eye.

"During the battle with Jaaku-Henkō I was forced to watch my family be destroyed. Thank the heavens that I got a second chance at raising them in a peaceful era."

Silence fell over them for some time before Karunā removed her right glove.

"My parents were killed in a fiery car crash little over three months ago. I stayed with my aunt until she discovered my powers with fire then I was left at an orphanage. My foster family decided to….to make me normal. Most of these scars are from beatings but around a month ago….Reye forced me to reach into the fireplace."

Hearing the young thief's story Tsuki shook with rage.

"What is Reye's name?" the shadow senshi questioned, clouds boiling overhead.

"Reye Alto, his wife is called Ari." The teen answered, fear gripping her.

_Surely they won't send me back there?_

She thought, not noticing how Tsuki's jaw clenched

"You'll never go back to that hell hole….No wonder you're afraid of manipulating fire." The shadow senshi growled before standing.

"Go get some sleep…It's late. I need to go talk to a certain technology wiz."

Tsuki mentally cursed at having to civilly talk with Auk but decided not to ponder on it too much until she had the info she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Yaten flinched when he saw the blood on Tsuki's knuckles.

"What the hell? What did you do!" she exclaimed, earning a smirk.

"Beat the shit out of a drunken bastard." The shadow senshi retorted, heading toward the bathroom.

Yaten sighed and glared after her, pinching the bridge of her nose before calling

"At least tell me you didn't kill him!"

"I didn't….Kenji didn't…Danny wanted to!" The shadow warrior called from behind the closed door.

Yaten could feel the anger coming from the other girl and just sighed.

"Great….Fan-fucking-tastic! My wife is a psyco…I have four kids I may have to explain a drunken Tsuki to and I pray to whatever gods are out there that Karunā doesn't trigger anything off!" star healer grumbled, sighing as she walked toward the kitchen.

Tsuki leaned against the shower stall, the hot water beating against her. She had consumed way too much liquor that night. It had become one of the problems that she had developed over the years after losing the kids; one that facing the past indirectly had triggered.

"Fuck…..Now I'm becoming like my frickin' bitch of a mother!" she growled, punching the walk before sitting down into the water, still fully clothed.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Karunā whispered from the doorway, earning a sigh.

"Kid…Tsuki just is having one of her off days. It's not your fault." Yaten replied, patting the girl's shoulder as she walked by.

"Do me a favor though and go check on her. She won't yell at a kid."

Karunā was beyond nervous when Tsuki opened the door, dripping wet and looking tired.

"You shouldn't have…" The girl began, only to earn alight glare.

"Karunā…I was not letting him get away with burning you. You're just a damn kid, queen serenity won't have much to say about this…after all he won't know what hit him…and he's still alive." The shadow senshi retorted.

Karunā watched with wide eyes as the woman undressed herself, the mass of scars on the woman's back causing her to wince.

"Who's your Kaasan? I heard you muttering earlier." The teen asked, earning a smirk.

"Pluto…Setsuna. She basically took me under her wing as a kid." She answered, chuckling as she added

"Though I'm still reluctant to call her Mom."

Yaten relaxed as soon as she saw how calm that Tsuki was being, wondering just how it was that kids seemed to bring out a softer part of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuki groaned as she sat up, only hearing a group of giggles come from the other side of the room.

"Brats." She chuckled, picking up the frog that hopped unto her pillow before levitating it out of the cracked window.

"Momma said to wake you up!" Parapara admitted earning a light glare.

"I reckon she told the frog too?" the shadow senshi snorted, lightly throwing a pillow in their direction before getting out of bed.

This only earned more laughter from the children; who rushed out of the room.

Chuckling Tsuki quickly changed out of her pajamas and headed toward the dining area, only to feel someone jump onto her back.

"Oof….Vesta, I'm getting too old for this." She chuckled, only to earn a laugh.

"You're not old!" Cerecere argued, taking her mother's hand.

Yaten snickered at that and grinned up at Tsuki.

"She's an old hag!" the starlight joked, earning a light glare from her wife who just nudged her.

"Look who's talking Miss Rock star."

After breakfast Tsuki headed outside, noting that Karunā had not been at breakfast. However to her surprise she found the teen standing waist deep in the water of the nearby lake, fire coming from her hands and mouth as she moved gracefully through the water.

The girl's tank top and shorts revealed the small scars that decorated her skin. Though what stood out most was the stark redness that ran from her hands up to her forearms.

"How about you stop threatening the fish and come to the coliseum? If mars and Uranus doesn't destroy it then you won't." the shadow senshi called, earning a surprised look.

"What if I hurt someone?"

Karunā's voice was so small that Tsuki had trouble to hear it.

"You won't….and if it'll make you feel better I'll help you gain control." The dark warrior retorted, earning a shocked look.

"But your family…." The tan skinned girl began, earning a smirk.

"The quartet will be going shopping with their aunts and Pluto-sama; and Yaten is working at the animal shelter today." Tsuki answered, smirking.

Karunā glanced down, shuffling slightly in place.

"I don't want to come between family." She muttered, earning a sigh.

"You won't. Come on, let's go."

Suddenly a voice called out  
"Who's the kid?"

The way that Karunā went rigid and went into combat position while a pink haired figure back flipped out of the tree overhead.

"Hawk….Must you always manage to scare people to death?" Tsuki grumbled, though she was smiling at her old friend.

"Sorry. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it in the letters but we finally decided on human names." he stated, earning a laugh.

"Please tell me that they are semi normal." Eclipse laughed, earning a confused look from Karunā.

"Relax…I'm Taka now. Basically it means Hawk." He retorted, just as a large tiger jumped from the garden wall, pinning Tsuki to the ground.

"Dammit fat ass, get off of me!" Tsuki growled, surprising the almost panicked Karunā.

"Seriously….Must you two act like children?" Taka/Hawks eye groaned.

The tiger stepped back, then in a flash of light there stood a young man with striking green eyes.

"Oh shut up birdbrain." He growled before helping Tsuki up and pulling her into a hug.

"Where's Fisheye?" Tsuki asked, pulling away though the men only exchanged looks.

"Sakana and Danny are who knows where doing _who knows what_." Tora/Tiger-eye stated with a shudder.

"Karunā, I want you to meet two of my closest friends. Tiger's eye can manipulate fire as well." Tsuki stated suddenly, with the young man turning and bowing toward Karunā.

"Nice to meet you miss." He stated, causing her to blush.

"Same back." The teen muttered, much to everyone else's amusement.

'_I think she has a crush Tiger.' _Tsuki said telekinetically earning a grin from the man who had become like her older brother.

_'__Hey it's not like Serenity and most of your friends didn't have a crush on your sister for the longest time. It's a kid thing.' _Tora/tiger's eye thought back, earning a smirk.

"Come on Karunā, we'd better get going. You two are welcomed to come along." The princess of darkness stated, trying to hide her amusement.

"Sure. We were wanting to show you a bit of what our new performance was going to be." Taka/Hawks eye replied with a shrug.

Karunā watched wide eyed as the two men flawlessly performed flips through the air, the pink haired one manipulating wind to move Tiger's eye's fire into shapes. Their movements were like a dance, surprising the young teen.

"What are they?" Karunā finally asked, earning a smirk.

"they were animals…Though they turned human. They're like brothers…including their…uhm…sister." Tsuki responded, earning a confused look.

"What's wrong with their sister?" Karunā asked, earning a chuckle.

"Nothing's wrong with her….well except she can be whiny as hell." The shadow senshi retorted, earning a look from Hawks eye.

"What do you mean can be? She is whiny! She's a frickin' crybaby!" he responded.

Tsuki only laughed at that and leaned heavily on the railing that rain around seating area.

Karunā was surprised at how relaxed everyone was. It was well known that the palace was a huge complex of different buildings that were designed to keep the planet safe. This coliseum was the newest thing that had been built and served multiple proposes.

"I had no idea fire could be used like that….as something of beauty." The fifteen year old said after a while, earning a smile.

"Honesty I would rather influence fire than darkness….well at least until I learned how to use it as something else." Eclipse admitted.

"yeah but shadows can't hurt anyone." Karunā argued, earning a smirk.

"oh really? Let me show you something….Tiger! Spar with me a bit!" She called, hopping over the railing.

Karunā watched in awe as Eclipse and the former tiger charged at each other, the former using the darkness of the building to build up her power. She was so caught up in watching them that Karunā wasn't self-conscious about her hands being burned, even with Hawks eye/Taka standing beside her.

"Why don't you and the four chimpanzee's join us in our next performance?" Tiger's eye asked, earning a smirk.

"I might. Just do me a favor and don't let them know you called them that. The last time Vesta lit your pants on fire." Tsuki snickered.


	12. Chapter 12

Karunā's movements were almost like a dance as she attempted to hit the targets that Tsuki had made using shadow illusion.

"Focus. Don't worry so much about how much fire you use….just focus on where it hits!" The shadow senshi called, arms crossed over her chest as she stood off the side of the arena.

"I'm trying!" Karunā called back, letting out a frustrated blast of fire into the dirt only to earn a chuckle.

"You'll get the hang of it…calm down." Eclipse responded gently, watching the teen huff again.

"fuck it." Karunā growled, a blast of fire barely missing Tsuki who ducked just in time.

"okay…take five. Before I end up bald!" Tsuki stated, chuckling a bit as she dust herself off.

"sorry." Karunā muttered, earning a smirk.

"It's fine. After all I have lived with two of the most temperamental women in the universe." Tsuki retorted with a laugh.

Meanwhile Haruka sat at a picnic table, staring down at a newspaper, groaning slightly.

"Star seeds are awakening all over the world. Evidently they have a girl locked up in America because she can't control her wind abilities." She stated, earning a sigh.

"Let me guess…You are going to plan a rescue mission?" Michiru retorted, arching an eyebrow at her wife.

"Serenity won't mind. I mean she's the queen of the whole damned planet!" Uranus retorted, earning a sigh.

"can you at least act ladylike in public?"

This only earned a sheepish grin.

"Nope."


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuki watched as the quartet and Hotaru rushed around Karunā, earning a chuckle from Yaten.

"She's so good with them…for someone who's awkward." The starlight stated, earning an amused look from Tsuki.

"I am surprised that no one has asked why her hands are like that." Haruka commented, not trusting the young teen still yet.

"Relax sky king. She's in control of her powers…. Its not like when the quartet's unlocked the first time." Tsuki retorted, earning a glare.

"Don't you two start. The race is in two days…You two can hash it out on the track." Michiru sighed, knowing that their rivalry had only evolved since they had been teenagers.

"I take it I came around at the wrong moment?" Setsuna's voice stated, causing the two sister's to jolt in surprise.

"They're just being their typical stubborn selves." Michiru answered with a sigh, before glancing over to where the kids where playing, smiling slightly as she noticed Karunā helping Parapara across the monkey bars.

"There's something about that girl that I can't place. She has a strong star seed though." Michiru stated, earning a knowing look from Setsuna.

"You three can't sense it?" the time guardian questioned, earning confused looks.

Sighing Setsuna glanced over at the fifteen year old again and smirked before standing

"all I have to say is that you'll see who she is if she starts competing like some of you do."

With that Setsuna walked away, leaving the three younger women confused.

"Sometimes I think there is something seriously wrong with that woman." Tsuki muttered, earning a nod from Haruka.

Karunā sat down on a nearby rock, watching as the children rushed around her, the images of two young girls helping her up when she fell flashed in her mind.

"what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, lightly touching one of the teens hands.

"Nothing….Just thinking." She responded, glancing up at the clear sky

_What the hell was that? Who was those two other kids? Where the hell where we? It sure wasn't here._

She wondered, not even noticing that her hand was changing back to a healthy tone beneath the girl's touch.

"Saturn! Seriously? Are you trying to knock yourself out?" Tsuki called as she walked over, hands on hips though she looked more amused than angry.

"I wont!" the little girl retorted, earning a chuckle.

"that's what you said about my knee too remember? And my arm?" the shadow senshi chuckled, lightly cuffing her niece on the back of the head though she made no move to stop her.

"What is she doing?" Karunā questioned, watching with wide eyes as she was slowly healed.

"Hotaru is Saturn. She has power over death and rebirth." Tsuki retorted, watching the child for any sign of weakness.

Soon both of the new senshi's hands were back to their usual color, the thick red scars finally gone.

"Thank you Saturn-San." Karunā whispered, bowing though the little girl's giggles caught her attention.

"Hotaru basically gets to be a kid first….Princess next." Tsuki grinned, glad that for once she was with the ones she loved in a peaceful environment.

Suddenly a voice called out "Hey Mama! Look at this!" 

Turning Tsuki was surprised—not by the fact that she was controlling fire—but the fact that Vesves had a perfectly honed flame in the palm of her hand.

"That's great Vesta!" she agreed, smiling as the girl distinguished it and ran over to her.

She remembered the large flames that had almost engulfed Michiru's garden when Vesves had first learned how to control fire and how Cerecere had glowed for a week because of not being able to control her own powers.

"Momma? Can we train with you and Karunā tomorrow?" Junjun asked, putting on her best puppy dog face which caused Tsuki to burst out laughing.

"I'll tell you what. You let me and Karunā train alone for a little while tomorrow then we'll run you guys through some exercises." She bargained, earning a amused look from Haruka.

"Is it just me or has she became a better mom than she was?" Michiru whispered to Haruka who chuckled.

"Well she was only fifteen when she attempted to raise a seven, nine, ten and eleven year old. She's more mature now and isn't worried about dark wizards or stupid bitches." Haruka responded


	14. Chapter 14

Karunā's eyes widened as the heat burned her hands again, a bitter anger burning in her as she whirled around to face Tsuki, rage shimmering in her emerald eyes.

"Every damn time I fucking train my hands end up scarring again! I look like a fucking freak! I didn't ask to be a stupid soldier." The teen exclaimed, earning a sigh from sailor eclipse.

"Oh and you think any of us did? Sailor moon was only thirteen when she awoke her powers….Uranus and Neptune had the destiny of the world on their shoulders and they were barely even sixteen." Eclipse stated, earning a scoff.

"So? I've seen you guys train….you all love it." Karunā snapped, punching the wall beside of her instructor's head.

"Yeah, we enjoy sparring together because we aren't serious. We all hate fighting if we can help it." Tsuki stated, untransforming and taking her by the shoulder.

"Let's get you to Ami." She stated, inwardly groaning as the teen shrugged past her, muttering about knowing the way herself.

"Damn…what was that about?" Yaten asked, walking down the steps to the training pit.

"She's paranoid about her scars reappearing." Tsuki sighed earning a groan.

"They are starting to not heal." The starlight admitted, groaning a bit before she added "Uranus and Neptune found the other kid with a star seed. They are heading back now."

Tsuki sighed as she glanced down at the small computer that Yaten was holding out to her.

"What is this?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow at the black contraption.

"A gift from Ami." The silver haired girl shrugged.

Tsuki sighed and took the machine, opening it and punching in a few keys before a bio came up onto the screen, reading:

Name: Riku Etsu

Age: 14

Height: 5'4

Weight: 150

Hair: russet brown

Eyes: blue

Tsuki scanned the info quickly, glancing over at her wife.

"This kid was locked away for four years. Meaning she awoke her powers at the age of ten." She hissed, anger flashing in her eyes as her aura flared.

"Yeah….she was in pretty bad shape when they got to her. Though Haruka used some of her energy to heal her." She stated, earning a surprised look.

"That's odd." She stated then chuckled as she added jokingly "unless of course this girl is hot."

Yaten chuckled at this and glanced over at the shadow senshi.

"Hey, you're making Haruka sound like a pervert."

Tsuki shrugged at that before standing up.

"Want to go see how the walking mood swing is doing in the infirmary?"

Yaten laughed aloud at this and stood up.

"well at least you have managed not to let your temper get to you." Yaten snickered, intertwining their fingures.


	15. Chapter 15

Karunā sighed, sliding the gloves back on over the deep red scars. Just why weren't they healing? Shouldn't Saturn's powers have some effect? She wondered.

"When were you going to tell me you were sailor sun?"

The voice made Karunā jump slightly, startled by the interruption.

"Because it's none of your business!" the teen snapped, though she paled when she noticed that Tsuki was not alone.

"Oi….where have I heard that before?" princess Uranus—who's name she believed was also Haruka—stated with a smirk, earning an elbow to the ribs from her sister.

"Don't you have to babysit for Serenity?" the shadow senshi hissed, earning a chuckle as the blonde slipped from the room.

"As for your question…It would explain your hands." She added once she had shut the door.

"What do you mean?" Karunā questioned, eyes narrowing as the woman took her ungloved hand into her own.

"These wounds should be blisters and your hands unmovable. But instead they are warmer than the rest of your body…and just red….not blistered or painful." Tsuki pointed out, trying to be patient despite the growing desire to drink that had been haunting her for the last four hours.

"So? Your point?" The young senshi retorted, earning an eye roll.

"The sun has places that burn brighter and hotter than the rest. You said your powers awoke when your parents were killed….that's how you _burned_ your hands…by trying to get them out. But fire doesn't hurt you….so those scars are more or less hotspots."

Karunā sat deep in thought as she traced her eyes ever the uneven reddening that contrasted greatly against her bronze skin and even more so against Tsuki's lighter, sun kissed tone.

"Great….now I'll always look like a freak." The teen muttered, earning a sigh.

"Karunā….I think there's something you should see." Tsuki stated with a sigh as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder before opening a portal.

Karunā looked around the blank darkness, though suddenly she saw something that she couldn't believe.

A ghostly figure of a pale girl stood in what appeared to be the vision of a bathroom, her whole body bare as she stared into the mirror, though what caught Karunā's attention was the long, ugly gashes that ran down the figure's back.

"What is that? Who is that?" the teen asked, her voice barely a whisper as Tsuki sighed.

"Just watch."

The figure hissed as she pulled on a worn white t-shirt along with a black jacket as well as underwear and dark washed jeans. Then looking into the mirror the figure growled, slamming the side of her fist against the wall before cursing loudly.

"Why would she want to help me? She doesn't know me from Adam…and I am such a stupid freak! Why else would my mom hate me and my brother use me like some….sex toy?!" she snapped, tears streaming down her bruised face.

As fast as the image had appeared, it vanished. Leaving Tsuki and Karunā alone in the darkness.

"Why did you show me this?" the young senshi of the sun asked, fighting the anger and sympathy that welled in her chest.

"Because you need to know that your scars does not make you a freak….just like the girl in the vision's rape and abusive upbringing did not make her one. Though it took that girl years to learn that same lesson." The soldier of darkness retorted, thankful that her appearance had changed since she was that scared little girl; unsure of what would happen if Karunā had recognized her.


	16. Chapter 16

Her throat burned with each swallow yet she poured more liquid into the glass.

"You drink that stuff straight? Damn….even I can't handle that." Hawk's eye—who now went by Taka—stated with a chuckle from behind the bar.

"Taka…You know it takes three bottles of this stuff to make me tipsy. The Silver crystal makes us stronger remember? Even normal humans now age in lunar years." Tsuki pointed out just as a strong hand cupped her shoulder.

"Wow….Bad night?"

Tsuki groaned as the other girl took a seat beside of her

"Lets just say that Kūdō is better for more things that just training." She retorted before downing another shot of the liquor.

"Thank everything holy that none of us get drunk that easy." Menyani chuckled just as a crash was heard outside.

"Holy shit! You stupid brat what did you do?" she heard a voice call and almost burst out laughing when she saw just who was arguing.

"It's your fault! I told you that I had allergies but would you listen? No!" the unknown voice stated.

"Oi….Well….we see who's going to be feisty." Menyani muttered, earning a laugh from Tsuki.

"I just hope that she and Karunā get along. Both of them are more hotheaded than Rei." The nightmare senshi chuckled before sighing and adding "It's late…I'd better be getting back."

As soon as Tsuki opened the door she was tackled by Cerecere who was crying uncontrollably.

"Whoa….What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, closing the door before kneeling down and picking the child up.

"I dreamed that you….You left….Like….like….the people before." The little girl managed to answer after some time.

Tsuki felt herself stiffen at Cerecere's words, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Shh….I'm right here aren't I?" the shadow senshi murmured, tightening her arms around her charge before standing up.

"Let's go out into the garden and talk….I'm sure that after a dream like that you don't feel like sleeping."

Cerecere felt the crisp night air around her though she didn't look up from her mother figure's leather jacket.

She could smell a rose scented perfume on the fabric and she wondered when Tsuki had started wearing it instead of the men's cologne that was so familiar.

Tsuki took a seat on a bench near the lake before turning her attention to her distraught daughter.

"What was the nightmare about?" she asked, her tone catching Cerecere off-guard.

"You just left us in a dark place…you and Mama said we were too much trouble." The child sniffled, feeling the woman stiffen.

"The same thing your biological parents said." Tsuki stated before adding

"You have never been a bother….Well maybe at first when you little idiots scared me half to death by hiding in that tree." Tsuki stated earning a giggle as Cerecere looked up, shocked to see that the shadow senshi was smiling slightly.

"Really Mama?" the child asked, earning a nod

"I love you and your sisters more than you'll ever know Cerecere….and I doubt I am the best to show just how much." Tsuki replied softly.

"Mommy? Can you tell me about yours and Mama's wedding?" the child asked, wanting something to distract her from crying again, though this time from happiness.

"Well both of us wore a dress…Yaten's was pastel green and mine was black with glittery sequins all over. We had the wedding at Rei's temple and every one of our friends were there and since they really don't have last names on Kinmoku and Kou just means star Yaten decided to take on Tenoh as a last name." Tsuki summarized, blushing slightly as she recalled the day.

Cerecere laughed softly at her mother's expression before adding softly "what kind of flowers did you have?"

Tsuki smirked at this and glanced over at the white roses that grew nearby before plucking one and handing it to the little girl.

"Roses in Pink, red, yellow, and white. Happiness, love and respect, joy, and reverence." She answered, watching as her daughter's eyes widened.

"You know the meanings?" Cerecere gasped earning a sigh.

"Yes…after...the battle…I kind of lost it. Thanks to Kakyuu I started directing my depression toward becoming a person you guys would be proud to call your mother. Before I was just a kid myself but I could have done better. Haruka and Michiru became parents at barely sixteen and they were better than I was." Tsuki admitted, only to feel little arms wrap around her.

"We've always been proud to call you mom." The child replied, earning a smile.

"Thanks squirt. I hope this time around I can be closer to all of you kids. Not just Vesves and Junjun. I know that sometimes it must have seemed like I favored them but honestly I wasn't sure how to connect with you or Parapara. I loved all of you the same though." The shadow senshi revealed, earning another soft laugh.

"We knew you loved us. You were always there and never played favorites." Cerecere reminded her, snuggling close as she looked up at the dark haired figure before adding "why are you letting your hair get long? You looked better with short hair like Auntie's."

Tsuki laughed at this and lightly tickled the girl.

"What you trying to say shrimp? That I'm ugly?" she asked teasingly, kissing the girl's forehead before stopping.

"No. But that bob doesn't suit you! You look like a poodle!" the child retorted jokingly, seeing a gentle light in Tsuki's eyes that she had never saw before.

"I'll tell you what…Tomorrow go to everyone and get their opinion. If the majority thinks I look better with short hair I'll cut it okay?"

Cerecere's eyes widened as she realized that the next day was a kind of holiday so everyone would be out of work for the day.

"Momma, Can we go camping like you promised before? That is….if we're not too little?" She asked, watching as Tsuki smiled.

"Sure…Just let me make arrangements with Serenity." The shadow princess replied.


	17. Chapter 17

"Guys, this is Riku Etsu. She'll be staying here from now on." Sailor Uranus introduced, chuckling slightly as the young teen in question hid behind her slightly.

"They're not gonna bite you, you know." The sky senshi teased lightly, reaching down to ruffle the girl's cropped, Russet hair.

Tsuki couldn't help but smile at the sight, although her mind couldn't help but wonder how the girl had been treated before. It was obvious by the basically shorn hairdo and the girl's pale complexion that she had not been treated well.

But that wasn't what Tsuki noticed the most…It was the look of terror in the young girl's eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Riku. I'm Tsuki Tenoh…Sailor Uranus's Sister." She attempted to introduce herself, noticing how scared that the child suddenly looked.

"Lady Eclipse!" Riku stammered out, bowing clumsily.

Taken slightly aback by the girl's sudden distress Tsuki took a full step back, meeting Haruka's confused gaze.

"That makes you sound like an old hag….Lady….my ass." Karunā snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yaten glared at her wife's ward, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Tsuki, however just chuckled.

"I prefer no honorifics." She stated, hoping that maybe the new comer would relax a bit.

"And I prefer not to be bossed around." Yaten heard Karunā mumble under her breath, making the starlight inwardly cringe when she recalled that same stoic attitude coming from a certain other senshi.

Soon the door of the council room burst open as Cerecere rushed in.

"We're all finished Mama!"

The little girl exclaimed, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Good job girls. Can you two go see if the trio will join us?" Tsuki replied softly, only to receive a nod as her adopted daughter rushed out.

"Geez…and I thought they were energetic before." Rei muttered, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Just wait, in a few years you get to help Vesves control her fire." Tsuki reminded her friend, who glared at her.

"Hey, you're the one who has the PHD in child psychology!"

That only caused more laughter from the group.

Yaten couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to their own high school days. Tsuki and she had absolutely hated each other…But then the odd dreams started. The child crying in middle of the night, the screams for help….Then of course the dreams of Shoku.

Thinking back to those days and how much school that Tsuki had to miss because of her emotional problems, she wondered how the young woman that was seated now in front of her had come to be.

_Maybe Serenity's silver crystal healed some of that hurt?_

The starlight wondered, only to be interrupted by a very pregnant Luna leaping into her lap.

"Tsuki…Pluto wishes to speak with you privately before your outing." The cat said, earning a sigh.

"Excuse me, but duty calls." The shadow senshi stated before exiting the room, her long cape trailing after her.

Karunā sighed and glanced over at the queen who was trying to engage Riku in a conversation about food.

"May I return to the training fields now Ma'am?" she asked, earning a sigh from Yaten.

"I don't know what you're problem is right now but go on…I'll let Tsuki handle this later." The silver haired warrior retorted, earning huff.

"Dang…Is it me or does she act like a spitting image of Tsuki at that age?" Makoto stated, earning a collective groan around the room.

"Guys…Cut her some slack. I mean, she didn't have time to grieve her parents before she had to face all verities of abuse. Tsuki only acted bitter after the battle against Jaaku-Henkō, which tells me that there was a lot of psychological issues going on." Ami stated, earning a nod from both Haruka and Yaten.

"Trust me…After watching _that_ anyone would be in tatters." Menyani stated.

Meanwhile Tsuki stood just outside the time gates, her eyes on the tall figure looming in the distance.

"You asked to see me? Even while on patrol?" she stated, only to be met with a soft look.

"Tsuki…We both know you're drinking again. What's going on?"

Tsuki stiffened at the question before glancing down.

"I'm old enough…besides you didn't say anything when I was a kid." Tsuki argued, earning a sigh.

"No, because it was either that or you cutting again." Setsuna stated before sighing and adding

"It's about the girls….what did you find out?"

Tsuki sighed, looking up at the older woman.

"Kaasan….Their lives were terrible. I won't even go into detail but their mother and father beat them, starved they and worse of all...mentally manipulated them. Cerecere was never pretty enough or good enough, Junjun and Vesves was never brave enough or strong enough and Parapara wasn't smart enough." Tsuki muttered, fists tightening at her sides.

"Suki-Chan…that is not your fault. You can give them a better life." Setsuna replied gently.

The time guardian knew that the shadow soldier was bottling up more than just that but wouldn't pry.


	18. Chapter 18

Haruka sat watching as Tsuki showed the girl's how to weave flowers into crowns and necklaces, wondering how and when Tsuki had even learned how to do that.

"Is it just me or is she weirder than usual?" Rei asked, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"I think the only time she's not is when she's training with Karunā or with the kids." The blonde retorted, earning a sigh.

"Maybe you should talk to her Rei. You're the only one that she won't argue with or completely blow off." Setsuna stated, her eyes softening as she watched parapara braid flowers into the shadow senshi's hair.

"I will. But you have to say she's awfully cute with them." Rei chuckled, watching as Vesves jumped onto her back.

"Yet she's afraid to hold Usagi." Queen serenity stated, earning amused look.

"Well she's never been around babies before." Yaten retorted before adding "So…I guess King Endymion stayed behind to watch the squirt."

The young queen nodded.

Meanwhile Tsuki was wrestling with Vesves and Junjun, letting the two smaller girl's easily pin her to the ground as Hotaru and the others continued to pick flowers.

"I'll get you for this." She laughed, though she barely fought against them.

"Sure you will old hag!" Junjun jeered, straddling her mother's stomach in order to hold her down.

Tsuki glared lightly, her eyes suddenly flashing red as she moved fast as lightening and suddenly had both of her attackers in her arms.

"Say what?" she teased, smirking in a very Uraian way.

Both children laughed then, watching as the crimson left Tsuki's eyes.

"Momma! Let's play tag!" Parapara called, earning a sigh from the shadow senshi.

"Okay…But I warn you…I'm part Uraian and we are known for our speed!" she cautioned playfully, unaware of the smirk that came over her sisters' face.

"That's the first time she has ever referred to herself as a part of my bloodline. Usually she only brings up the Kurai clan." Haruka stated, earning a shocked look from Setsuna.

"Wait…She found out her full history? Haruka…That's what drove Shoku to be so reckless! The crystal shard she kept inside her should was supposed to suppress the memories!" Setsuna stated, concern suddenly filling her voice.

"She can handle it. She and I spoke about it…She was a bit miffed that no one told her but she understood why. After all….no one wants to know they battled their own family in a past life and killed her own brother." A new voice suddenly spoke, startling everyone.

"Dad! What the heck are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come?" Haruka exclaimed from where she was seated on a rock.

"Danny and Artemis has taken over my shift so I could join you." Daichi replied.

An awkward silence fell over them as they watched Tsuki engage in a mock spar with all five of the little girls.

"That's why she's so distant….and why she is acting like she can't relax." Yaten stated with a sigh as she glanced over at the laughing senshi of darkness.

"She's probably afraid she'll hurt those kids." Serenity stated, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"She won't…and I don't need future sight to tell you that!"

Karunā heard this and spoke up,

"She didn't even hurt me after I attacked her. She isn't violent."

Setsuna only sighed at this

"Neither was she then either…That battle took a huge toll."

Yaten flinched at this as a muddled memory resurfaced.

"I remember her being distant….flinching away from my touch, screaming in middle of the night."

She revealed with a sigh before adding "But how can I help her now when I couldn't have then?"

Daichi sighed and put a hand on his daughter in law's shoulder.

"By being there for her…She is terrified of becoming a monster...let her know that she won't ever be."

The others—who were helping set up camp—couldn't help but eaves drop on the conversation though it made them wonder exactly what had happened to Tsuki in the past of the silver millennia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own any cannon characters. Sangoscourage suggested having Rei talk to Tsuki so the whole idea of this chapter belongs to her.**

Karunā laughed as she watched Riku timidly try the fish that Makoto had cooked over the open fire.

"Relax. She's a good cook….Besides….No one is going to take it away from you!" she stated, returning her attention back to her food.

"This is really good…you are going to have to tell me your recipe." Tsuki stated, earning a shocked look from everyone but Yaten and Setsuna.

"What?"

Haruka was the first to speak, her teal eyes widened slightly

"Since when could you cook?"

The shadow senshi laughed at this, putting her fork down for a second.

"I learnt a lot on planet Kinmoku." Came the vague answer.

"What exactly happened on Kinmoku?" Rei asked, watching how her eyes darkened at the question.

"This and that." Answered the shadow senshi, before shoving more food into her mouth.

Yaten sighed at this and rested her hand against her wife's knee, jade eyes pleading with the other woman.

"Just tell them." She pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper as the dark soldier looked up at the small group.

"Fine…I'll tell you everything. But later...After the kids are asleep." She relented, eyes once again focused on the fire.

Rei nodded as she turned her attention back to her meal.

Daichi sighed as he shared a glance with Setsuna, wondering just what was going on.

Much later that night Tsuki sat in the tent that she and her small family shared, making sure that the four children were sleeping before she stood, turning to Yaten and sighing.

"I'll be back soon." She muttered, kissing the silver haired girl before walking out of the tent.

"Mars-Sama….Let's go for a walk." She stated, earning a surprised look from everyone.

The pair walked through the forest, Tsuki with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"I fell into a depression after the battle….I couldn't sleep, didn't eat much and just didn't want to be around anyone. The sailor stars they….they told me to focus on different things. I started helping people….But I ended up getting hurt. That's when Yaten suggested we come back to earth but that depression worsened…I started drinking and kept away from everyone…I'm sorry I became so distant but I was in a bad place." Tsuki began then added with a sigh

"I don't want to fail at being a mother….I want to be the best for them. After the battle with Jaaku-Henkō I felt like I had failed them….Just like Shoku failed at controlling her powers." Tsuki stated, jaw clenching.

"Tsuki…What does that mean? I mean...Shoku was you….but….what happened?" questioned the fire senshi.

Tsuki sighed as she looked up at the sky, putting her arms behind her head.

"This was before the final battle….The time the dark kingdom was attacking and along with them was Akuma Kurai…Shoku transformed in pure anger when she was ridiculed by Akuma….Who also attacked Princess Neptune….she lost control."

Rei wondered if Akuma had been Shoku's brother and how this reflected in Tsuki's mind.

"You know you're not Shoku right?" asked the fire senshi, though she only earned a sigh.

"I know….Shoku was younger…Braver…More stubborn." Tsuki replied the glanced down into the lake that they were walking past, stopping as her reflection rippled through the water.

"But," she added, brushing her hair back out of her eyes "I am also Shoku….I'm Eclipse, I am Shoku, I am Tsuki and I will become Su-san. Just because I am all those people doesn't mean I have to be like any of them. Eclipse is a ruthless warrior….Shoku was headstrong and could lose control, Tsuki was a depressed kid with a lot of issues and who lost her family in a battle…Su-San will be a great teacher and mentor. But right now I'm not any of those things. I am just me….It took me a while to understand that I'm not Shoku but I am terrified that I may lose control of my full power state and turn against my friends and family."

Rei smiled at that and shook her head, resting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Over the past year you and Pluto have been in Kūdō. Training nonstop…You can handle it." She assured kindly, earning a smile.

"You think so?" asked Tsuki, staring up at the starry sky.

Rei nodded earning a chuckle.

"Yeah. Hey, remember how we use to have to force you to talk to us about these things?" the Martian stated, earning a light glare.

"Hey, I was just a kid!" she stated before adding with a blush "I want to thank you for putting up with my shit back then."

Rei laughed at that, rolling her eyes.

"Like you said you were just a kid…Plus you were so messed up because of Kenji and that woman. You needed a loving family."

Tsuki nodded, suddenly grinning

"You guys helped me so much growing up. I might not say it often but I am so glad that I met you all." She admitted, blushing.

Rei couldn't believe how open that the younger woman was being, never before had she acted like this.

"I learnt Compassion from Serenity, Patience from Michiru, cooking and Martial arts from Makoto, how to express emotion from Minako, Love and understanding from Haruka and Setsuna, how to be myself from you, and heavens knows that I would have failed history if it wasn't for Ami." Added Tsuki after a few minutes.

Meanwhile Yaten sat beside Daichi and Setsuna, her head resting in her hands.

"Do you think she'll be okay? I mean you are her parents….Rather by blood or not." She stated, earning a chuckle from Daichi. 

"Yaten…Tsuki will be fine. She shares a special bond with each of the princesses. She'll be more willing to talk to Rei…after all she was the first she opened up to."


	20. Chapter 20

"So the places on your arms wasn't from debris but from bar fights?" Rei asked, earning a sigh from Tsuki as they walked back toward the camp.

"Yeah, I just don't want the girls to know that I turned into a common drunkard after….what happened." The princess of darkness replied, sighing as she glanced up at the sky once again before adding "I mean how you would feel if you found out that your mother was a complete idiot?"

"Tsuki…no one expects you to be strong. Heck, all of us had to face something or another." The fire guardian pointed out, resting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I know….But I feel like I'm betraying them." She admitted, earning a smile.

"You're not. I have the feeling that they'll understand. After all….they knew you in the darkest times of your childhood." Rei reminded her.

Tsuki nodded then and glanced over at the campsite, only seeing Karunā sitting by the fire, knees drawn to her chest.

"She reminds me so much of myself…She is scared of her powers, she is afraid that she'll hurt someone and she's so hot headed." Tsuki stated, earning a chuckle.

"Go talk to her." Mars stated, laughing a bit as Tsuki turned to face her.

"You're right…..Lets go. I want to show you something anyway."

Rei couldn't help but laugh at Tsuki's antics as she suddenly found herself speeding down the hill at light speed.

"You are crazy…Worse than Uranus!"

Karunā looked up as she heard something approach, only to find that Tsuki was taking a seat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

The question caught her off guard, causing her eyes to widen slightly as she suddenly blushed.

"It's stupid…"

Tsuki chuckled a bit as she leaned back, staring up at the sky.

"Let me guess…bad dreams?" she guessed, earning a surprised look.

"How did you know?"

Karunā's question caused the warrior princess to sigh before admitting softly

"I have nightmares too. The quartet died because of Jaaku-Henkō…right in front of me. Ever since then I have nightmares."

Karunā could barely believe what she was hearing.

"You have nightmares?" she questioned, earning a nod.

"Sometimes because I was beaten as a child….Sometimes because I was raped…other times because of losing my family." Tsuki answered honestly, earning a shocked look.

"Wait! That girl in the vision! That was you!" Exclaimed Karunā.

"Yeah…it was me. I had to learn that everything wasn't my fault." Replied Tsuki, brushing a strand of hair from her wards face.

Karunā smiled up at the nightmare warrior before stating softly

"Thanks…Can I ask you something? You said you were afraid of your powers….why?"

Tsuki sighed as she glanced down and ran a hand over her face.

"In my previous life I was called Shoku Kurai. During the silver millennia there was a battle between Queen Serenity's silver moon clan and the black moon's Kurai clan. Shoku was sent as an assassin but she turned on her family and protected the princess…though then Akuma and his army came. Akuma hurt the guardian Neptune and set Shoku off….Shoku's full power unleashed and she mercilessly cut her own brother through with her sword. When she woke up she was covered in blood, her brother's body nearby and Setsuna knelt beside of her. I've always been afraid I'd be able to turn evil." Answered Tsuki, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"You're not evil….You were trying to protect your friends. Akuma was the one in the wrong, not you!" the solar senshi stated suddenly, just as a loud roar echoed through the air.

The sound not only sent Karunā almost onto Tsuki's lap but also called the amazon quartet out of their tent.

"What was that?" the fifteen year old murmured, earning a laugh from everyone.

"That's Tora." Eclipse stated just as Vesves came running over to her with a large smile on her face.

"Tiger's eye is coming! They said that they would come!"

Tsuki laughed at her daughter's comment and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah…it's those idiots. Though I have a feeling Sakana will just be riding Tora." Tsuki answered, laughing as she saw a large tiger coming into the clearing.

"Suki-Chan!" Fisheye exclaimed, running over to where the small group was, engulfing the dark haired senshi who instantly hugged back.

"Sakana-Chan! It's so good to see you!" she stated before glancing over at the other two and smiling before they too engulfed her in a hug.

Karunā watched in amazement as the small family reunited, glancing down slightly as she was introduced to the blue haired feminine figure.

She couldn't believe that this group of warriors and royalty were so close and how much they honestly cared for each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Tsuki chuckled as she helped Makoto fix breakfast, laughing softly as she glanced over at Haruka and Yaten who was trying to keep the children occupied by playing what seemed to be a mix of freeze tag and hide and seek.

"Where's Karunā? She went for a walk around dawn this morning." Michiru asked, causing Tsuki to laugh and roll her eyes.

"She's a fifteen year old girl, she is trying to impress Tora." The shadow senshi stated with a chuckle, earning a laugh from both of the other women.

"Remember when we all thought you had the hops for tiger's eye?" Makoto asked, earning a laugh.

"Yeah…I remember, now _I _have to put up with a fifteen year old falling in love with a twenty something year old." Tsuki retorted, earning a laugh.

"Oh we've all done it." Michiru retorted, earning a smirk from the shadow senshi.

"I don't think I want to know about anyone's sex life Mich." Tsuki retorted as she tried to transfer food onto heat proof plastic plates. 

"Oh as if you were a virgin at marriage!" Michiru teased, causing Setsuna—who was sitting nearby—to get choked on her coffee.

Tsuki only glared over at the aqua haired woman, a slight blush on her face.

"Oh shut up."

Makoto couldn't help but to burst out laughing at her friend's predicament.

"Well at least she and Yaten didn't keep anyone awake at night." Setsuna stated, causing Makoto to cough slightly at the implication.

"Okay…TMI both of you." Tsuki stated, flushing as she tried to distract herself from the conversation.

"Dang….Don't you ever get embarrassed?" Taka asked as he stole a piece of toast from the plate nearby.

"Why should I? Sex is a natural thing." Michiru replied, causing everyone to flush slightly.

"Okay….No more sex talk. I don't need to hear about anyone screwing anything this early in the morning." Daichi muttered as he walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of coffee, his hair mussed up from sleep.

"Father…stop being weird." Tsuki grumbled, her hair shielding her face.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Daichi who turned to Michiru with a wink.

"Don't tell me you and Yaten haven't…." He began, causing his daughter to blush and turn to glare at him.

"Dad! Shut up!"

Meanwhile Karunā and Tora was walking back toward the campsite.

"You are going to overheat in all that getup." Tora stated, earning a blush from the young teen.

"I will not!" Karunā stated, earning a chuckle.

"Really? You're sure sweating a lot." Tora laughed, a smirk like grin on his face as he added "you know you shouldn't be ashamed of your scars. You got them by trying to save your family and by standing up for what you believe in." the former tiger stated, causing her to blush even more.

"You think so?" she questioned, earning a nod.

"Yeah...Just like with Princess Eclipse. She was so ashamed of the scars on her arms for a very long time. A matter of fact she was twenty one when she finally ditched the gloves and wrist bands….But that was only after Yaten finally had enough." Tora stated, earning a surprised look.

"What?" she questioned, surprised.

"Tsuki wasn't always strong….a matter of fact when I first met her she was in the worst place in her life and she had given up all hope." Tora stated, turning toward Karunā before adding "but you know…She came through everything thanks to the joint effort of all of her friends."

Karunā nodded at that and slowly slid the gloves off, revealing the red scar like tissue on her hands.

"What if someone laugh's at me?"

Tiger's eye recalled something similar in Tsuki, though it had been over a sever distrust of men.

"They won't….and if a civilian does just ignore them. You are royalty now after all…..the reincarnation of the solar princess Madoka herself." He retorted, earning a shocked look.

"Wait…I'm to be one of the guardians?" she demanded, earning a chuckle

"Yep. All the girls were young when their powers formed. Serenity and Venus were thirteen I think while most of the others were fourteen or fifteen. Tsuki was fifteen, Haruka and Michiru were around fourteen I think because they fought alone for a few years before meeting up with the others." He replied, earning a surprised look.

"Wow, You know a lot." Karunā stated earning a laugh.

"Not really. Tsuki's night chasm just lets us see into the past." 


	22. Chapter 22

Karunā walked toward the glowing orb that was in middle of the dark room, her eyes widening as the pathway lit up with a soft blue glow. She gasped as she approached the throne like object and then smirking slightly as she sat down.

"Come on…Open the night chasm! Naitokyazumu!" she exclaimed, thinking that even the hint of a little insight would be worth a beating if that was what it came down to.

Suddenly the whole room changed in front of her eyes, revealing what seemed to be a ghostly incarnation of a school hallway.

"Suki-Chan! Over here!" a blonde haired girl called, causing a boyish looking person to chuckle and shake their head.

"Jeez Usagi….Keep your shirt on…I'm coming." The figure stated, tossing the school bag over her shoulder before walking over to the table.

"So how has it been since you've been back? How was Kinmoku?" the girl, Usagi asked through a mouthful of food, earning a laugh.

"It's been good. Haruka has gotten back from her tour thing in America. Kinmoku was great." Tsuki stated with a smile.

Suddenly the room returned to normal, startling Karunā who turned and looked over at the doorway where Sailor Eclipse stood, a smirk on her face.

"Find something interesting?" she asked before walking over and put a hand on Karunā's shoulder.

The young solar senshi flinched away from the touch and looked up, jade eyes widened slightly.

"Eclipse-sama! I…." she began, earning a laugh.

"Again with Sama? Look…..When something happens at the castle I feel it in the very core of my being. I knew you were here as soon as you stepped inside." She retorted before adding "what are you looking for anyway?"

Karunā looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Tora told me about how things use to be hard for you….I…I was looking for answers." Karunā replied, earning a chuckle.

"Well….you're looking at the wrong time….I'm sure you don't want to see my junior year of high school. Most of that time I was sneaking under the bleachers with Yaten during PE." The princess of darkness retorted, earning a shocked look.

"What? You two did what?!" Karunā exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up…we were teenagers and I had been on Kinmoku with them for more than a year." The nightmare warrior laughed, glancing over at the younger girl.

"don't tell me you haven't been caught kissing some guy." Tsuki stated, watching as the teen blushed.

"No! I have not! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Suddenly a chorus of laughter rang out, causing Tsuki to roll her eyes before glancing up at the rafters overhead.

"Sphene, Don't you have anything better to do than spy on women?" she questioned, earning another chuckle, as a green clad figure leaped from somewhere above them.

"Actually I came here to speak with you…..about something that Princess Mercury has found." The man stated, adjusting his glasses with a smirk before adding "it's about the stones that the cats discovered in the archives."

Eclipse felt her jaw drop as she turned toward the soldier.

"They've been found? But where?" she demanded, earning a sigh.

"That's what the meeting is going to be about….Come on!"

Tsuki turned toward Karunā then and sighed.

"You're sailor Sun….You can sit in too if you would like."

The young teen felt as if she had just been offered the greatest honor. Why would the warriors of old want her to sit in on a meeting with them?

"You sure?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper however to her surprise Sphene was the one to reply.

"The others were younger than you when they started….Eclipse and I were your age and Sailor Ison was only a year or so older."

"Wait…so all of you grew up together?" Karunā asked as the three of them prepared to teleport.

"Yep…me and her dated for a year or so." Sphene answered, earning a snort.

"Until we finally found our soulmates." Tsuki retorted just as they teleported.

Karuna sat and listened to everyone talk, wincing as Tsuki's voice rose as she stood up and slammed a hand down unto the table.

"That's just fucking great! That place was burned to a crisp during that wild fire! Just how are we going to stop Kuroi Honoo from achieving that kind of power now? He can travel back in time for crying out loud!" eclipse yelled, earning a sigh.

"well we can't possibly go back in time….that could create a paradox because we'd have to get help from ourselves." Pluto stated with a sigh, however then a lightbulb clicked on in Karunā's mind.

"Wait….I could go. I mean sailor sun was still sleeping in the silver millennia so there would be no risk for me to go right?" Karunā spoke up, earning a surprised look from everyone.

"that may just work…..and with the crystals we could protect this planet better." Uranus stated.

"But is she ready? I mean….she just figured out she was a senshi." Shin questioned, turning toward Eclipse.

"she is in complete control….she can even redirect flames." Starhealer retorted, earning a nod from Tsuki.

However before a decision could be made the double doors of the council room burst open to reveal Taka, who was carrying a bloody figure in his arms.

"My apologies but we need Princess Mercury stat!" he called, panic etched on his face.

Tsuki however froze, the aura she felt surprising her.

_Damn it…..Just who is this girl? Wait…..If that bastard reincarnated he would be at least thirty…..What if she is his kid?_

She thought, teeth clenching as she turned toward the others.

"Queen Serenity….Did you feel what I just did?" she questioned, earning a nod from both the king and queen as well as the cats and Setsuna.

"Shin….go have any data pulled that energy traces back to the Kurai clan." Tsuki stated before turning toward Sailor Ison "and go get Kenji….I think we need to do some research of our own."

"Where are you going?" Uranus questioned, standing up to catch hold of her sister's shoulder as she passed.

"To Kūdō. Let's just hope that I'm wrong about this or the dark clan could be on the raise again."


	23. Chapter 23

"Show us who Anika's former lifeform was!" Kenji called out in the darkness, watching as the fog like substance drifted down and unto ground before morphing into a figure of a dark haired figure with red eyes.

"Fuck." Kenji stated, running a hand through his long hair as he glanced over at Tsuki who looked even angrier than before.

"Things change in each reincarnation….Kūdō show me who Kenji's previous life was!" the warrior of Eclipse barked out, only to see something she didn't expect as a vaguely familiar figure appeared in the mist; the figure of a foot soldier who had worked in the moon kingdom.

"Well….At least I'm an upgrade." Kenji joked before putting a hand on Tsuki's shoulder before asking

"You gonna be okay?"

Tsuki ignored him as she called out "How many reincarnates of the dark moon clan still have their powers!?"

The images of herself, a tall man with spiky black hair and red eyes and the young teen that Taka had carried in earlier stood before her.

"At least it's only two….If Karunā can get the power stones then we can easily beat them." She stated, earning questioning look.

"You're going to let her?" Kenji asked

"What choice do we have? We need those Ten orbs….only the silver crystal can destroy them so they can't be abused. Besides….It'll be good for her."

Eclipse answered with a sigh before adding "I think it would be easier for her to go back to the silver Millennia itself...I'll send a note to the former queen Serenity of the moon."

Meanwhile Karunā sat with the others as they waited for Ami to come with the information about the child that had appeared for help.

"Pluto-Sama….what time period will I go to?" Karunā asked softly, earning a sigh.

"I think that you should go to the time where we were in school….It'd be easier since all the crystals are located in a shrine during that time." Mars stated, earning a surprised look.

"That would probably be a good idea." King Endymion retorted before adding "I think it would do you good….after all it seemed to help all of us when our last time traveler crashed in on us."

This confused Karunā though she was still timid enough not to ask.

"Just do our past selves a favor and don't give us too big of a problem." Jupiter chuckled, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head.

"Just to warn you…I was an ass growing up." Yaten stated, earning a look from Uranus.

"Were? You're still an ass! Not as big of one or as big as one as Seiya."

Everyone just chuckled at the two's exchange and shook their heads at the comments.

"Are they always like this?" Karunā asked the king who chuckled

"Pretty much." He answered with a grin.

"They were worse when Tsuki and Yaten first started dating." Serenity retorted, just as Kenji and Tsuki made their way over to the waiting area.

"Any info on the girl?" she asked as she looked over at the teenager, who was still laughing.

"None yet." Setsuna answered as the two took a seat near them.

"Eclipse, Pluto suggested that I go back in time to when you guys were still in school." Karunā stated after a while earning a surprised look from Tsuki.

"Actually I was going to suggest that we send her to the silver millennia. That way she can train without too much of a distraction for a week and get the crystals easily since the crystals are located in the scepters of each planet's rulers.


	24. Chapter 24

"Show us who Anika's former lifeform was!" Kenji called out in the darkness, watching as the fog like substance drifted down and unto ground before morphing into a figure of a dark haired figure with red eyes.

"Fuck." Kenji stated, running a hand through his long hair as he glanced over at Tsuki who looked even angrier than before.

"Things change in each reincarnation….Kūdō show me who Kenji's previous life was!" the warrior of Eclipse barked out, only to see something she didn't expect as a vaguely familiar figure appeared in the mist; the figure of a foot soldier who had worked in the moon kingdom.

"Well….At least I'm an upgrade." Kenji joked before putting a hand on Tsuki's shoulder before asking

"You gonna be okay?"

Tsuki ignored him as she called out "How many reincarnates of the dark moon clan still have their powers!?"

The images of herself, a tall man with spiky black hair and red eyes and the young teen that Taka had carried in earlier stood before her.

"At least it's only two….If Karunā can get the power stones then we can easily beat them." She stated, earning questioning look.

"You're going to let her?" Kenji asked

"What choice do we have? We need those Ten orbs….only the silver crystal can destroy them so they can't be abused. Besides….It'll be good for her."

Eclipse answered with a sigh before adding "I think it would be easier for her to go back to the silver Millennia itself...I'll send a note to the former queen Serenity of the moon."

Meanwhile Karunā sat with the others as they waited for Ami to come with the information about the child that had appeared for help.

"Pluto-Sama….what time period will I go to?" Karunā asked softly, earning a sigh.

"I think that you should go to the time where we were in school….It'd be easier since all the crystals are located in a shrine during that time." Mars stated, earning a surprised look.

"That would probably be a good idea." King Endymion retorted before adding "I think it would do you good….after all it seemed to help all of us when our last time traveler crashed in on us."

This confused Karunā though she was still timid enough not to ask.

"Just do our past selves a favor and don't give us too big of a problem." Jupiter chuckled, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head.

"Just to warn you…I was an ass growing up." Yaten stated, earning a look from Uranus.

"Were? You're still an ass! Not as big of one or as big as one as Seiya."

Everyone just chuckled at the two's exchange and shook their heads at the comments.

"Are they always like this?" Karunā asked the king who chuckled

"Pretty much." He answered with a grin.

"They were worse when Tsuki and Yaten first started dating." Serenity retorted, just as Kenji and Tsuki made their way over to the waiting area.

"Any info on the girl?" she asked as she looked over at the teenager, who was still laughing.

"None yet." Setsuna answered as the two took a seat near them.

"Eclipse, Pluto suggested that I go back in time to when you guys were still in school." Karunā stated after a while earning a surprised look from Tsuki.

"Actually I was going to suggest that we send her to the silver millennia. That way she can train without too much of a distraction for a week and get the crystals easily since the crystals are located in the scepters of each planet's rulers."

"How about we give her a time key and let her chose? Either way both will be easy." Daichi retorted earning a nod from Setsuna

"Either way it won't be hard to get the crystals. Besides either way I think this will be good for her." Setsuna added, earning a sigh from the shadow senshi.

"Fine….Whatever she chooses...just be safe….that is all I ask." The shadow senshi stated, earning a grin from the young girl.

"Don't worry Sensei….I'll be careful." She stated, feeling a bit of pride in herself as she recognized the woman's acceptance.

"Whatever time you choose be careful, don't take anything personally and try not to get too pissed off at anyone." Haruka stated, snickering a bit as she casted a look at Yaten and Tsuki who both glared at her.

"I wasn't that bad!" Yaten exclaimed, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Yes you were….You and Tsuki both were." Rei retorted through her laughter.

Karunā worried that they were going to fight however much to her surprise Tsuki only stuck her tongue out at the older woman.

"Oh shut up sailor Mars." She laughed, her eyes alight with a playful light that Karunā had only saw once past the guards that she seemed to have up.

However before anyone else could say anything the doors opened and Ami stood there, a solemn on her face.

"She's awake….but is demanding to speak with the reincarnation of the traitor Shoku." She announced. Causing Tsuki to sigh and stand up, her cape bellowing out behind her.

"Lead the way Princess Mercury."

Everyone stiffened at the formal title, exchanging looks as the two vanished behind the doors.

"For a minute it was like I was looking at an older Shoku….Her aura changed." Setsuna stated, earning a sigh from Daichi.

Tsuki followed her friend down the long white hallway to a room that had a closed door.

"I warn you…she's terrified of you….the fact of you. Just like Riku." The doctor stated, earning a sigh.

"What the fuck am I? A living bogyman?" Tsuki muttered, earning a sympathetic smile.

"Actually….evidently."

Tsuki groaned aloud before opening the door, instantly flinching as she saw the young girl laying on the bed with bandages decorating her body.

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked softly, noticing the girls red eyes widen slightly in fear.

"I….if I'm not being a bother." She muttered, glancing down nervously.

"You're not" the warrior answered wincing slightly as she was reminded about the past before adding "My name is Tsuki by the way."

The young girl looked up then, being caught off guard

"I'm Akemi Honoo."

You could hear a pin drop as the nightmare princess's breath caught in her throat.

"Why are you here?" she questioned softly, earning a timid look.

"what choice did I have? Father wouldn't have me….after all….I was female, it was my job to pass along the Kurai abilities." The girl choked out, only to feel a hand engulf her shoulder.

"Don't worry….I'll be damned if he even gets as far as the gate."

Tsuki knew what the big deal was, the powers of the star seeds were the most unusual and would pass from mother to child besides from father to child. She just really hoped that her gut feeling was wrong or she might just lose control again.

"Maybe you should go tell the others what's going on." Ami suggested, seeing the faint traces of a blue light coming from Tsuki's hand, however by that time it was too late and Tsuki stood there wincing as she absorbed every memory that the young girl had.

Ami stood there in complete surprise as the scar covered figure opened her eyes, revealing a crimson gaze as a dark aura lashed around her.

"That sick bastard….What the fuck is the Kurai clan's fucking problem?!"

The princess of mercury didn't know what Tsuki had saw but the concern and anger that mixed in the red gaze of the younger woman was enough to make her glad that the foul mouth was the only thing she seemed to have inherited from the ancient clan.

"Excuse me….I need to go help Karunā prepare for her trip. I will be back shortly to speak with the girl alone." Eclipse stated before leaving the room in a rush.

"Did I do something to make her angry?" Akemi whimpered, shrinking back in the covers though the doctor only shook her head.

'No, you see Eclipse has the ability to see into people's mind…..Whatever she saw in yours set her off." Ami answered with a sigh as she sat down beside of the red eyed girl.

"Do you think she'll hate me?"

The girl's question broke Ami's heart, having heard the same words many times before.

"No, of course not. Whatever she saw she'll understand, believe me…if she can forgive Kenji and see pass all he put her through she can see the good in anyone."


	25. Chapter 25

Tsuki was in a rage, her eyes still red and her aura flaring as she paced back and forth across the room all while cursing and raving in Kinmoku language. Of course this was common to those who had lived with her for the time after the battle but to the quartet the scene was overwhelming.

Tsuki heard the girls approach before they had even gotten brave enough to speak, though she couldn't help but cringe when she saw Junjun flinch back as she neared them.

"Momma? Are you okay?" Junjun whispered, trying to appear brave though their parental figure could easily see through the act.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm just pissed off about some senshi stuff." The dark soldier replied softly, ruffling the green haired girl's hair before adding "now what did you guys need?"

The four children exchanged looks before Vesves asked in a tone barely above a whisper

"We was wondering if you could take us to the park, you know…. Like we use to?"

Tsuki couldn't help but smile at that, the girls had the memories but they still were much younger and thus acted differently than before.

"Of course… How about you go get your other mother to fix us a lunch to take while I go let the others know what is going on."

She answered gently before standing from the kneeled position that she had adopted so as to not tower above them.

The children then rushed off to tell Yaten, earning a chuckle from the white haired woman.

"Mama told us to tell you to fix a lunch that we're going to the park!" Cerecere stated innocently yet in a slightly demanding tone that amused the former pop star.

"Did she now? Did she tell you to order me like that?" she teased, trying to appear stern though instantly she playfully scooped the girl up into her arms before adding just as lightly

"Why don't you four help me? That way we'll get done faster."

Meanwhile Tsuki headed to tell the queen were they were going when suddenly something hard hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow…. Shit. What the hell?" she groaned, still dazed as she sat up only to see that it had been Riku who had crashed into her.

"Forgive me….Eclipse sama." They young girl stammered, earning a sigh as Tsuki sat up.

"Jeez… drop the sama…. And I'm not mad at you." The shadow sensei groaned, rubbing the back of her head as she added "just what the hell was that anyway?"

Riku glanced down at the pavement, a blush coming over her face just as Haruka's voice called out.

"Well we were racing…. Until she plowed you over." The wind senshi chuckled before adding "neither of you are hurt, right?"

Tsuki shook her head before looking at Riku who replied "No ma'am."

Both adults exchanged glances while Haruka asked

"Why are you so afraid of Tsuki? She won't hurt you." Haruka questioned, earning a nervous look.

"I don't want to be a slave."

Tsuki saw red as anger rushed through her though not toward the child. No, toward the adults that used her as a control mechanism.

"Kid….like the others I don't abuse my power." She stated just as Haruka put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Look, those idiots who kept you chained like a beast should be beaten doesn't know thing about any of us….all they know about Eclipse is that she can read minds." She stated, glancing at her sister for some sort of input but Tsuki only smiled a bit at the young teen before stating "you don't have to trust me but I would really like to be your friend."

Haruka—for the most part—was amazed that her sister seemed to know how to talk to the girl, who acted most like a child.

Meanwhile Yaten was laughing at Junjun who had managed to somehow topple a bowl of Jell-O over onto her head.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." She stated after she finally stopped laughing before adding "then I'll clean all this up and finish lunch."

When Tsuki came home she saw the mess and gave Cerecere a questioning look.

"Do I want to know what happened?" she asked, earning laughter from the three girls.

"Junjun dropped the bowl of Jell-O over onto herself!" Parapara giggled, earning a chuckle.

"Well where did Yaten leave off? I'll help you two finish up." Tsuki retorted, ruffling the youngest girl's hair before adding "let's see what you all packed."

Tsuki had to say she was surprised at the children's selection—which minus a pack of twelve mini cupcakes—was relatively healthy.

"You guys did a good job." She stated, watching as they lit up under the praise.

_Damn….I really was an ass toward them when the first time around._

She thought just as a very irritated Junjun came into the room.

"Oh come on…I'm sorry I teased you." Yaten chuckled, earning a sour look.

"Butt head." she grumbled earning a chuckle from the others that were in the room.

"Hey…Don't you think that's a bit rude?" Yaten chuckled, trying to sound offended though she was trying not to laugh.

Junjun just glared, pouting as she glared at the others.

Yaten suddenly grabbed the girl, pulling her down unto the ground.

"I'm gonna get ya for that." She growled, before suddenly tickling the girl.

"Hey Mom, I was meaning to ask….Can we get another pet?" Vesves asked, after a while.

"Well….I don't see the harm in it." The dark warrior answered, only to earn a hug from the three girls who wasn't pre-occupied.

"Thank you so much!"

Tsuki managed to hug all three at once as Junjun sat on Yaten's lap.

"You're so much fun now. You play with us a lot more now!" Junjun stated, leaning back against Yaten before adding "and I'm glad you got with Yaten! She's fun!"

Yaten laughed at that since the kids had seemed a bit fearful of her before kissing the girl's temple.

She never imagined blending in this seamlessly with this family, let alone being able to interact with the children in this way.

"I'm glad you guys think so. But can you be sure to tell Seiya that when they come by later this month?"

Everyone burst into laughter then, including Yaten.

Karunā had slipped into the room and saw this scene, though she only grinned despite her own longings.

"Hey...what's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall.

"We were getting ready to go to the park. You wanna come?" Yaten answered as she stood up, picking Junjun up in the process.

Karunā was generally surprised at the offer but was unsure how to reply. 

"Come on! Please?" Vesves begged suddenly, catching her off guard since she hadn't really spent time with the girls outside of dinner and a few hours before their bedtime.

"You want me to?" Karunā questioned, surprise on her face at that.

"Yeah! You're cool!" Junjun agreed with a grin.

Karunā however glanced over at Tsuki, as if asking for permission though she only was met with a smirk like grin.

"Well?"

Tsuki's question was all she needed to answer with a nod affirmative.

"Okay, then I'll pack a bit more food." Yaten stated before busying herself.

Karunā suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tsuki standing beside her.

"Don't be so nervous." She chided playfully, winking at her before adding just as playfully "I hope you like roast beef."

Once they got to the park the girls grabbed Tsuki's hands to drag her over to the play area while Yaten and Karunā hung out by the picnic area.

"You can't stop how you feel Karunā…Please don't try to." The silver haired woman stated, surprising the young fire senshi.

"What do you mean?"

The question was almost defensive though Yaten only gave her a light glare.

"You know what I mean. There is nothing to feel guilty about."

Karunā felt differently about everything but she was trying not to snap at the woman however then she felt arms wrapping around her and smelt the familiar perfume that the starlight wore.

"Don't you dare blow up about this, you know I'm right." Yaten stated firmly, though there was a hidden softness that the teen could hear.

"I feel like an idiot though." Karunā stated, earning a sigh.

"Don't….you're feelings matter. Don't you dare be afraid to express yourself here."


	26. Chapter 26

Tsuki laughed as she got out of the water, glaring at the four little kids before turning her eyes on Karunā who was trying hard not to giggle.

"Oh so you think it's funny?" the woman growled suddenly using her powers to cause the teen to slip into the water.

Yaten laughed from well away from the water, the light hearted and playful atmosphere causing her to be able to relax even if she wasn't too keen on getting wet.

"Hey Parapara….aim the water toward her!" Tsuki whispered, earning a questioning look even though the little girl soon started to giggle and did just that, drenching her other mother completely.

Yaten gasped as the cold rushed into her though she only glared lightly at the group before glaring a bit harder at Tsuki—who was giggling—before sending a ball of energy into the dark haired senshi, knocking her back into the water.

"I know you put her up to that!" she called, her tone playful as she came over to the group and splashed Parapara as Tsuki climbed out of the water, a Lilly pad clinging to her hair.

"I'm going to get you!" she growled before chasing her lover.

Karunā watched them and laughed as the two women acted much like teenagers, despite how serious that she saw them before.

"Hey Karunā, want to play mud ball?" Junjun questioned, earning a laugh from the teen.

_They were practically princesses and yet they wanted to play something like that?_

The teen wondered as she asked "Are you sure that your moms won't mind?"

Both women laughed as they came back over, Yaten putting her hands on the teen's shoulders.

"You're kid's….The only seriousness you guys really need is trying to avoid getting grounded." She retorted, reminding Karunā how down to earth that they were and how opened that they seemed.

"Come on…please?" Vesves stated earning a sigh from the teen.

"Fine." Karunā gave in, letting them drag her off to the lake's embankment.

Yaten laughed and put an arm around Tsuki before sighing

"I think you need to talk to her as soon as she gets back from the past….for the past weeks you guys have become really close….even if she is a bit aloof. I know you hate listening in on people's thoughts because you can't choose what to see and not see but I think you should. " the silver haired woman stated, earning a sigh.

"Alright. But I looked into the little girl that came in here's mind. What I saw was what pissed me off so much. It seems like most of the dark kingdom….or whatever the hell we were reincarnated as became violent." Tsuki replied, relaxing against Yaten before passing the memories over to her, causing her to shudder.

"Tsuki….you were not that bad. You got violent when you'd sneak into bars as a teen and get drunk but honestly you never were that harsh." Yaten reminded her then added with a laugh "you fought Haruka both times if you remember…Setsuna was so mad at the both of you for weeks!"

Tsuki blushed as she remembered that.

"Yeah and I think that was the only time that either her or dad actually punished either of us for fighting. I'm just glad that Dad let Setsuna deal with me, I think I'd had been scared to death if it had been him." She recalled, earning a chuckle.

"Both of his kids were drunk, got in a bar brawl and got hauled into jail. You'd be mad too." Yaten stated, earning a chuckle.

"If it were me I'd had probably grounded us for months." Tsuki stated.

"Honestly Setsuna knew how hard to be on you just like Daichi knew how hard to be on Haruka." Yaten stated then added "Setsuna was a good role model for you. I know that you love the girls and that Setsuna was the one who taught you how to be a parent because you kept Daichi at an arm's length."

Tsuki nodded and glanced at the playing girls.

"I still have an issue with men. It's not as bad as when I was young but it's still there." Tsuki admitted then added "even if Dad would never actually hurt me."

"Momma! Look!" Cerecere called, earning looks from both women who instantly burst into laughter because Cerecere had managed to engulf Karunā into vines and hung upside down.

"Put her down Ceres." Tsuki laughed, just as Karunā burned her way out of the mess, falling to the ground.

"I've got it." The teen laughed suddenly pulling Cerecere into a playful headlock, messing up her hair.

Tsuki grinned at this and shook her head at their antics.

"Here kids…get remotely cleaned off…we'll stop for ice cream on our way home."

On the way home Tsuki noticed that Karunā was taking up the back of the group, so she drew back until she was walking beside of her.

"What you doing back here?" she asked, earning a sigh

"Well…you've put up with me enough today. You need time with your family." Karunā stated, earning a light nudge.

"What are you talking about? I was with my family today."

Karunā felt hope rise in her chest at the comment though she shook it away. After all, it didn't mean anything.

Tsuki sighed as she sat down and put a hand on Karunā's shoulder.

"When are you heading out on your mission?" she asked, her tone almost loving and gentle.

"Well…I…I was hoping to do so by tomorrow or the day. I want to get it done so that I can actually be a help." Karunā stated, glancing away with a blush.

"I'll pack the things you'll need. But I warn you….The Tsuki back then won't be like me, I was harsh when I was younger because I was having issues." The dark senshi warned, earning a sigh.

"You can't be worse than my foster parents were. I'm sure that even then you wouldn't burn me."

Tsuki rubbed Karunā shoulder at that.

"No, I was never that cruel…nor would be. But I want to warn you there's a chance you'll find the past Tsuki drunk, that's when I was violent." She warned, only to get a look.

"I can handle it...I know how you are….You could have hurt me when I attacked you but you didn't even arrest me. You took me in as a student! You even let me near your family! I don't care how you were before, I know people change!"

Yaten smirked as she imagined the teen continuing that statement with the hidden in her tone.

"Please be careful though." Tsuki advised, watching as Karunā's eyes glistened slightly.

"I will." Karunā stated determination painting her tone before she added something that Tsuki couldn't hear.


	27. Chapter 27

That night Karunā was outside training, sweat pouring from her since she had long sleeves on.

"Seriously. Are you that paranoid about your scars? Seriously, like no one will care!" Junjun stated, all while hanging upside down from a tree.

"Oh really? And how do you know that? You're just a kid!" Karunā retorted, pausing before adding "and get down before you fall and break your neck."

"I'm not gonna fall! I may be smaller but in my past life I was an acrobat!" the green haired girl stated proudly before doing a flip and landing on her feet a meter away.

"I don't care if you were a bat….stop hanging upside down. It makes me nervous." The teen retorted, going back to focusing on her training.

"What were you and Kaasan talking about earlier? I saw you hug her." Junjun asked, earning a blush in response.

"None of your business!" Karunā growled, sending a particularly hard blast of fire over the lake.

"Come on you can tell me!" the little girl stated in a teasing voice, earning a glare.

"Shut up."

The two kept bickering for some minutes until a chuckle came from behind them.

"Junjun, your mother asked me to send you to fetch Uranus and Sphene. Do you think you can do that?" A soft voice chided, causing them both to turn around.

There standing, looking like a goddess was the queen herself, an amused look on her face.

"Of course!" the young girl stated before rushing off, earning a chuckle from the young queen.

"Actually Tsuki wanted you to go but I figured you'd need a break from her teasing." Serenity stated, earning a hint of a smile from Karunā.

"Your highness, may I ask you something?" Karunā questioned, earning a chuckle.

"You just did, didn't you?" came the response, causing whatever was left of the teen's nervousness to melt away.

"Why does everyone know you as a fake name? Like Uranus for example, I get that you rule whatever planet or whatever but you call each other by your real names too….well sometimes." Karunā asked, earning a chuckle.

"Well originally the titles were senshi names given to my guards and they were named after their ruling planet. Though honestly now….here in the twenty first century it's more to separate our public lives from our personal. You'll understand when you see the senshi in public verses when you see the people behind them in public." The queen explained

"So like Haruka…she's a famous racer. How do they not recognize Uranus and Haruka as the same person?" Karunā asked, earning a chuckle.

"Honestly that is literally magic. The transformation makes it so no one can recognize them….even if they grow suspicious to who it is. To be honest I didn't know Uranus was Haruka even after I noticed they wore the same cologne." Serenity answered then added with a chuckle "Of course Uranus was more of a headache than Haruka."

Karunā chuckled at that then paused, recalling what she had saw in the dark castle.

"You're real name is Usagi, right?"

The queen only nodded.

"Tsuki told me about you sneaking around her castle…A matter of fact she, Endymion and I were having tea together when she teleported off to see what you were up to. A figure you found that out there?"

However before either could reply Haruka and Danny approached, the later still in his pajamas.

"Tsuki and Akemi is on the second floor, west side balcony." The queen stated, earning a surprised look from them both.

"What's up? Who's Akemi?" Karunā asked, looking between the three adults.

"Akemi is the child that Taka brought in." Serenity answered, motioning the others to hurry along.

"I wonder what Momma needed with Danny and Ruka?" Junjun stated, earning a shrug from Karunā.

"It's grown up business…It'd be best if we stay out of it unless someone says otherwise."

Meanwhile on the balcony Tsuki sat beside the young teen who was shaking slightly.

"Are you sure that it's okay? I mean….Dad hated me for it."

Tsuki sighed and glanced over at the teen and took her hand.

"Look, I've never experienced this before but maybe my sister or Danny know about it. But honestly nothing like that matters." Tsuki answered, earning a sheepish grin.

"Thanks. I never showed you my ability….I'm odd for my heritage." She stated, suddenly levitating rock up.

"You're not a senshi but you have powers as one and the star seed of one." Tsuki stated, surprised.

"Do you think that I could be a senshi?" Akemi asked just as the queen, Danny and Haruka appeared in the doorway.

"You have a star seed. I don't see why not." Haruka stated, earning a surprised look.

"I wanted to talk to you because…Well….I'm different." Akemi began, standing up slowly from the wheel chair.

"Easy kid, sit back down. Tsuki sent everything to us telekinetically." Haruka stated, helping the teen back down before adding as she knelt down "so what you need us for?"

Karunā meanwhile was being driven crazy by Junjun who was teasing her about hugging Yaten.

"I swear you are so annoying! Go play in traffic or something!' The fire user snapped, earning a laugh from nearby.

"I'm glad I came to get you when I did…before you gave her any other ideas." The woman known as sailor Jupiter stated, causing Karunā to blush.

"Um…We were just." She stammered, only to earn a laugh.

"Relax…I know you're not serious. I came out here because dinner's ready…Though evidently the queen and a few others are taking dinner elsewhere tonight." Jupiter stated with a grin.

"Seriously Karu-san. Lighten up." Junjun stated before walking ahead

"Karu?" Karunā repeated, earning a shrug from Jupiter.

"No clue, just be glad they didn't give you the nickname Coco….though I think they spelt it with a k."

Karunā couldn't help but laugh at this, earning a light glare.

"I'm glad you're more comfortable now kid. But none of us will hurt you...or let anyone else either."

Yaten chuckled as Karunā and Vesves argued across the table, earning a chuckle from most of the people in the room.

"Why don't you two wait until after dinner to finish this argument?" she finally intervened, though she was trying not to laugh.

Both girls blushed at that but only managed to send a sheepish grin toward the white haired warrior, who just chuckled.

"At least they aren't on a Rei and Usagi level." Venus stated, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"That is true. I'm glad that has smoothed over….Somewhat." Michiru stated as she helped Hotaru refill her plate.

"That must have driven you crazy. You and Haruka were older than anyone of us…hearing all of that all the time." Yaten stated, earning a chuckle from the aqua haired woman.

"Well…sometimes. Most of the time though it was just funny." She retorted, then added "Tsuki and Yaten were worse!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that Tsuki and I were too hot headed for our own good." Yaten stated around a mouthful of Soba.

However before they could say anything else the door opened and in walked the others, causing everyone to turn toward them.

"This is Akemi and they will be staying here with us." The queen stated, earning confused looks from everyone.

"They?" Karunā whispered questioningly as Tsuki sat down, earning a sigh.

"How about you get Haruka to explain it to you? My psychology classes taught about it but I sure as hell suck at explaining it." She retorted, pouring herself a glass of water before taking a drink.

"Um. Can I sit here?" Akemi asked, coming over to their side of the table.

"Sure. Just ignore the fruit bats asking too many questions." Tsuki replied from around her glass.


	28. Chapter 28

To say the least Karunā was afraid to approach Uranus who sat in the windowsill of the palace, eyes trained on the sky.

"Umm….Uranus Sama?" she stammered earning a light glance.

"If you insist at calling me Uranus then drop the Sama….and stop acting like I'll kill you." Uranus stated, however before Karunā could respond another voice stated

"Stop being so harsh. She is frightened of you enough."

Whirling around Karunā saw that the person who was speaking was Neptune, who just smiled slightly as Uranus snickered.

"Which I don't understand." The blonde stated, coming over and then added while placing a hand on Karunā's shoulder "Now what was it you wanted kid?"

She felt Karunā flinch at her touch though she only responded by squeezing her shoulder, letting a warm breeze slowly circle the girl in hopes to help calm her.

Karunā for the most part felt the warmth and looked up, surprised at the soft yet slightly hard gaze.

"I wanted to ask you about what they meant about Akemi. Eclipse told me to ask you." Karunā stated, stammering and glanced down at the floor.

"Oh boy….My sister would send the hard questions to me. Let's go to my chambers, I'll attempt to explain it." The sky princess chuckled, running a hand through her short hair.

Karunā slowly followed the two, though she felt remarkably calmer with Neptune there as well.

"Ignore the mess…Hotaru has been hyper _all_ day." Uranus stated with a chuckle as she opened the door.

Karunā saw the blocks that was littering the area, though both women just stepped over it and sighed before untransforming to their original forms.

"It was our turn to make sure everything was secure." Neptune explained with a chuckle just as sailor Pluto walked in

"Hotaru is asleep. You really shouldn't give her that much candy Haruka."

The blonde chuckled and glanced at the mess.

"I'll clean up the mess." Haruka stated then glanced over to Karunā and grinned

"You mind sitting around with Michiru for a few minutes until I finish?"

Karunā shook her head and then glanced over at Setsuna who chuckled.

The oldest of the soldiers seemed calm, loving and slightly joking even though she oozed grace and power.

Karunā relaxed as she sat talking with the others, however when Haruka walked over she stiffened slightly.

"Relax." The woman groaned "I'm not going to bite you…jeez!"

Karunā relaxed at the light jab as Haruka turned toward her and added "what did you want to know?"

Karunā sighed at that and blushed, shrugging.

"The they thing is just confusing." She stated, earning a chuckle.

"Okay…So what all do you know about gender and sexuality?" Haruka asked, earning a sigh.

"Some people are born in the wrong body and some people are gay or bi." Karunā replied blushing.

"Well at least you know that much. But with Akemi it's a bit different, Akemi doesn't feel like they have a gender, it's called Agender." Haruka stated.

Karunā nodded a bit then and sighed "So there's more than two genders?"

Needless to say she was confused, though to her surprise Haruka nodded.

"Yeah. Gender is honestly a manmade concept, your physical sex doesn't always have to match with your gender. Some people aren't a gender, some people are male with female bodies some are female with male bodies. Hell, sometimes someone's comfortable with their physical sex but they have attributes of both genders, and some people pass between genders." Haruka explained, pausing to let everything soak in before adding

"Why didn't Tsuki explain this? I mean she lived with a lesbian, a bisexual and an asexual for little over a year and a half."

This just confused the teen farther

"Asexual?" the teen said quizzically

Haruka chuckled at that and answered

"Well they don't experience sexual attraction. They'd be more thrilled with Pizza than Lingerie."

Karunā couldn't help but laugh at that explanation, much to Haruka's relief.

"Tsuki said she sucked at explaining things." She answered, earning a scoff from Haruka.

"More like Tsuki gets awkward talking about anything about sex."

"Why don't you join us for a late snack before you leave?" Michiru suggested, coming from the kitchen.

Karunā opened her mouth to respond, however Haruka then cut her off.

"We insist….Plus it's not like they will kill you if you come home late." Haruka stated with a grin.

When Karunā got back she found Akemi sleeping on the couch and Tsuki seated at the table talking to Sailor Ison. 

"I know…It's pathetic that so many kids end up on the street because of crap, even now. You'd think that since it became legal to get married to whoever the hell you want the stupid jackasses would stop being so closed minded." Tsuki growled out, earning a sigh.

"I know. I just wish there was a safe house or something that they could go to….where they could be themselves." Sailor Ison replied.

This caused a lightbulb to go off inside Tsuki's head, causing her to look up from her cup of tea.

"Menyani, why don't we make a LGBT group home? You can work there half the time and I can take the other half. The others would be willing to help." She stated.

Akemi awoke at that time and slid off the couch, joining Karunā by the door.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll run it past Serenity tomorrow." Menyani replied.

Suddenly the door came crashing open as the two teens fell onto the ground.

"You okay?" Tsuki asked, looking up calmly at the two.

"Ugh…Yeah. I forgot the door swung that way." Karunā groaned as she managed to sit up.

"Me too, sorry." Akemi muttered, earning a chuckle.

"Guys it's one in the morning. Do you have to eaves drop on us?" Tsuki grumbled light heartedly then added "What did you two want?"

"I wanted to ask if I could delay my trip a few days?" Karunā asked, earning a nod.

"Of course."

Akemi glanced down then and rubbed at the back of their head.

"Well I was wondering if I could help you with the school. Like with recruiting and stuff?" came the answer.

"Sure. But first we have to get it cleared from the King and Queen." Tsuki replied with a shrug before adding "Why don't you two head to bed?"

They both nodded and headed back out the door when Akemi paused and asked.

"Technically we're related somehow right?"

Tsuki, caught off guard by the question delayed before answering

"Yeah…I guess we are. I'm technically Shoku and your father was technically Akuma." She finally stated, earning a grin.

"It'll be good to actually have a family for once." Akemi stated as they walked out of the room.

Menyani waited until they were sure that both teens were out of earshot before looking at Tsuki.

"I think you need to spend time outside of training with Karunā before she goes off." She whispered, earning a confused look.

"Why do you say that?" Tsuki replied, earning a smirk.

"Let's just call it a hunch."


	29. Chapter 29

"Can we go to the park or something?" Vesves whined from where she hung upside down from the back of the couch, earning a huff from Karunā who was reading on the window seat that overlooked the back of the castle.

"No. Tsuki said plainly that we were supposed to avoid the city today for some reason." Karunā stated, looking over the book at the four girls that sat scattered about the room.

"Why can't you be more like Parapara and Junjun? They haven't complained at all today." She added, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Parapara's a baby and Junjun's just weird." She retorted, earning a snort of amusement from the fifteen year old.

"Sure shrimp. You're not much older than them." Karunā stated, just as Tsuki walked in, carrying a baby carrier

"Your turn babysitting?" Karunā guessed, earning a groan.

"At least she doesn't cry much." Tsuki retorted, sitting the car seat like thing onto the floor before picking up the infant, who instantly grabbed at the glasses that Tsuki had to wear when reading.

"Looks like she likes you." Karunā giggled as the other's crowed around the pink haired baby.

"She's so tiny!" Vesves stated earning a chuckle from Tsuki.

Karunā timidly looked over her teacher's shoulder, watching in surprise as the small princess reach toward her.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Cerecere stated with a smile as Tsuki turned and offered the child to her.

"What if I….burn her or something?" Karunā asked, earning a chuckle.

"Karunā…You won't." Tsuki assured as she helped the teen take the baby into her arms, laughing softly as the princess reached up and gave a light tug on Karunā's braid.

"I can't believe that this is the princess." Cerecere stated with a chuckle.

"Sooner than you know it she'll be old enough to play with you." Tsuki stated as Parapara came to sit on her lap.

"Mama? Why can't we go in public today?" the little girl asked curiously as she fiddled with the dark senshi's star shaped locket.

"How about I tell you when you're older? It's a bit complicated." Tsuki sighed, taking the necklace off and putting it over the child's head, watching as her eyes lit up at even being able to touch it.

"I bet it was because of the attack that everyone is talking about on the news….Something about a demon destroying part of the southern district." Cerecere stated, watching as Tsuki flinched.

"A demon?" Karunā asked, earning a sigh.

"I thought the queen passed a law to make sure no one talked about that?" Tsuki muttered under her breath as she glanced out the window.

"Yeah...Sailor moon beat it with Uranus's help."

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Akemi sat with King Endymion, red eyes trained on the garden outside the window.

"I'm just afraid I'll lose control….We are walking time bombs after all." The teenager stated, earning a sigh.

"I doubt you'll have anything push you that far over the edge….from what I remember it takes a lot for that to happen." The king stated as he handed a henshin stick to the red eyed figure.

"What Senshi am I?" Akemi asked, taking the device.

"You are Sailor earth….Since one day I won't be around one day. Plus your powers are of the earth." He stated surprising Akemi who suddenly grinned and bowed.

"I won't let you down sir."

Endymion just chuckled at that and ruffled the fifteen year olds hair.

"Go join the others…unless you want to come check the boarders." The king offered, knowing that it would bore the teen.

"No thanks."

Karunā laughed as the toddler pulled on Yaten's hair, though the starlight seemed to ignore the slight pressure well.

"I'll heat up the bottle….You hold the little brat." Yaten finally grumbled to Tsuki, earning a laugh from everyone.

Karunā glanced down at her gloved hands and sighed, wondering what it would be like to be welcomed into a family once again.

However just before she can become too caught up in her thoughts Vesves tugs at her sleeve.

"Can we go outside and practice? There's a ball in a few days so there's no way we can train then!"

Karunā looked over at Tsuki who just shrugged.

"Go for it." She retorted then added "Oh yeah….Tora was wondering if you'd like to help them with the show tonight?"

Karunā's eyes widened as she glanced over at the shadow senshi.

"But I'm not good enough." She argued, earning a chuckle.

"Karunā….trust me. If two fire users and a water user isn't enough to keep a fire in control nothing is." The senshi of darkness laughed, ruffling her hair as she walked by.

Akemi sighed as she glanced down at the floating rock that lay above her hand, mind racing in what she actually felt.

_What on earth is wrong with me? Does it really matter if I'm a guy or a girl?_

They wondered, sighing as the rock burst into sand with just a flick of a wrist.

"Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard!?" the teen exclaimed.

"Why is what hard?"

Whirling around she found that Uranus was standing in the shadow of a tree, dressed in a sports jacket and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Everything. Like everything about me is fucked up! I feel like I don't have a gender or something and besides having chaos powers I can only float rock and sand!" the teen ranted, earning a chuckle.

"Well gender really doesn't matter. Seriously….go by whatever the hell makes you comfortable and your powers aren't a mistake…..they match you in some way. An earthquake can be more devastating than a fire because it's unpredictable."

With that the wind senshi closed the distance between the two before saying "let's go for a walk. Maybe you can tell me what's going on."


	30. Chapter 30

Karunā could hear the party down in the garden but preferred to sit on top of the tower, watching from a distance; even if it meant getting the light yellow dress filthy.

"Why you up here?"

Whirling around she saw that eclipse was leaned up against the walk, a light smile on her face.

"I don't do crowds." Came the reply though the older senshi only laughed.

"You're afraid that they'll judge you because of your scars." She stated, coming over behind her to wrap an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Trust me…No one will notice. They will be more concerned with avoiding me."

Karunā wanted to ask but the tightness in the woman's jaw easily told her now wasn't the time but couldn't help it.

"But I've heard what they say about you…Why is that?" The teen asked, earning a sigh.

"I made a lot of mistakes in the past kid….Some things I wish that you and those kids would never learn about but I can't keep everything a secret." Tsuki answered, her eyes hardening as she started out at the group.

Karunā wondered what it could have been that the woman could have done but figured one question was enough. 

"I think I'll go back in the past tomorrow. I mean….if its okay with you." The teen stated, earning a smile.

"Karu, I trust you. If Usagi and the others could save the world multiple times at your age you can do a simple task like this. I just pray that you kids get a chance at being children…without worrying about battle after battle."

Karunā was surprised when the woman suddenly smiled and gripped her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get down there….Before the rainbow monkeys end up wrecking the gala." Eclipse chuckled.

Karunā followed, glancing down at the long gloves that covered her arms, hoping that no one would ask.

She could hear the visitors mutter about Tsuki though the princess of darkness seemed less concerned about that.

"Oi! Eclipse! Over here!" a strange voice called, causing Karunā to flinch though the dark senshi just grinned.

"I have some people I want you to meet." She stated, taking Karunā's hand and dragged her over to where a small group of people stood in strange clothing.

"You look so good now! I hope you missed us though!" a dark haired figure stated, suddenly lifting the woman into a hug and twirling her around.

"Fighter! Put me down! We're not kids anymore!" Eclipse squealed, though the other two strangers just stood there laughing.

"Don't squash my wife you moron."

Karunā turned to see a rather amused Yaten standing there dressed in the same clothing as two of these newcomers.

"It's good to see you Healer. How's earth treating you?" the one called fighter stated as she put Eclipse back down on the ground.

"It's been good Starfighter."

However Karunā wasn't paying attention to the white haired warrior but the interactions between the red haired newcomer and Tsuki.

"How was your trip Queen Kakyuu?"

The shadow senshi stated, though besides bowing like expected the two hugged like close friends.

"It was long. I am looking forward to a long break." The queen retorted as they pulled away, her eyes trailing to Karunā.

"And who might she be?"

Karunā suddenly felt subconscious though Eclipse only grinned.

"She's sailor sun; Karunā Hein." She stated, ruffling Karunā's hair.

"Oh so there's a solar senshi?" The brown eyed warrior stated as she came over, giving a strange sideways hug to the shadow senshi.

"Yeah, a rather shy one." Tsuki laughed, watching as the teen clumsily bow at the monarch.

"Stop teasing her Eclipse….She's not use to things as we are." Yaten laughed just as the quartet rushed by, squealing and laughing with Akemi and Riku close behind.

"Well they're energetic." Fighter laughed as Tsuki face palmed.

"Can't they….ugh." she grumbled, though she looked more amused than mad.

"Oh let children be children." Kikyuu chuckled, earning a grin from Yaten.

"Karunā, why don't you go join 'Em? Keep them out of trouble." She pointed out with a grin.

"I agree…Go join them." Tsuki retorted then added with a grin

"Fireball might listen to you."

Tsuki sighed as she took a seat at the table with the small group, instantly holding hands with Yaten, using the time to catch up.


	31. Chapter 31

Karunā glanced down at the key that the time guardian had put in her hand before glancing up at Tsuki and Setsuna, both who looked encouragingly down at her.

"Don't worry…You'll be fine." Tsuki stated, gripping the teen's shoulder before adding playfully "Just don't take a lot of crap from anyone."

Karunā couldn't stop herself from flinging herself into the woman that she had come to respect, earning a chuckle.

"What has gotten into you goofy?" The princess snickered, looking down at the teen while wrapping her arms around her.

"I'll miss you." Karunā admitted, earning a smirk.

"It's only for a little bit. You'll be fine." Tsuki retorted softly, ruffling the girl's hair before adding "Just try to have fun and not get into too much trouble."

Karunā managed a smile and a nod as she pulled away, turning toward Yaten who grinned.

"You'll be fine."

The fire manipulator smiled and nodded then as she took a step back and held the key up into the air.

"Cronos! Father of time! Grant me safe passage into the past!" She called as a light surrounded her.

"I hope that she gets the good side of pre Eclipse Tsuki….Heaven forbid that she meets me during my bad years." Eclipse stated, earning a chuckle.

"How you were as a kid and how she is….Heaven help all of them!" Setsuna retorted with a chuckle.

"Come on you two…Tsuki you promised that you'd help Seiya with barbeque." Yaten stated, leading them off.

Karunā let out a yelp as she landed in a large fountain, glaring as she glanced around.

"woah….This place looks a lot different than it does in my time!" She stated, however then the sound of a guitar being played drew her attention toward the low sitting stage that had been constructed.

"You're lucky I love you….This whole fuckin' mess may be my fault but I hate crowds." A gruff yet familiar voice called loudly, causing the young soldier to gasp because there on stage sat a figure dressed in a purple suit with shaggy hair that covered their eyes.

"yeah well if Haruka is going to do charity work so are you! It was your fault after all!" the tall figure that was defiantly Setsuna stated coldly, earning a sigh.

"Back off Kaasan! You all act like I killed someone!"

Karunā could basically see anger flare in the time guardian.

"Tsuki, stop acting like you don't care! You won't even look anyone in the eye anymore! Besides shutting everyone out let us help you!" the woman stated, her voice raising slightly toward the end as her annoyance with the teenager grew.

Tsuki only glared "Yeah, I might care about how many fucking homes I destroyed as eclipse but sure as hell don't give a rats ass about fighting Haruka!"

Karunā flinched as she watched as the Time guardian sat down by the teen, putting an arm around her.

"Suki…You're hurting. We all are, but you don't have to take it out on all of us. What if you were to lash out at Yaten or Kakyuu?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up Setsuna! I would never do that!" Tsuki yelled, shoving the woman away before rushing off away from the small group.

"Don't worry…..She'll come around. It's just that being back here reminds her of them." Yaten stated, sliding down next to Setsuna who sighed.

"I don't know what we're going to do with her….She's going to end up on the other side of a jail cell if she doesn't stop fighting." The time guardian retorted, sounding very tired suddenly.

"you think that's bad. You should have seen her on Kinmoku….She was a guard outside of the palace. She beat a boy half to death because she showed up to work half way out of it….That's when Kikyuu decided it would be best to let her do grunt work to maybe exert her anger into something nondestructive."

Setsuna chuckled at that and shook her head.

"so much for the tell that the scars came from accidents huh…Let me guess bar fights?"

Yaten only nodded at that and sighed.

"I love her but she is driving me completely nuts! Seriously…Just…..open up already!" the silver haired girl grumbled, earning a smile.

"Before she came to us she was use to keeping all her emotions bottled up inside. Old habits die hard."

Karunā wondered just where Tsuki was going, knowing that this girl was much, much different than the woman that she had grown to look up to over the past month.

Slowly she got up from her hiding place and slowly followed the girl, noticing how a large bird seemed to be following Tsuki wherever she went.

"Buzz off birdbrain or did my idiot dad tell you to keep an eye on me?" She heard Tsuki growl, swatting at the beast only to have it to turn into a spiky haired man.

"You know Setsuna should have let Daichi lay into you. You've developed a real attitude problem." He stated, earing a glare.

"Oh shut up. What should you know? You're a bird!"

Karunā noticed the hurt look on the guy that she reconized as Taka's face, though it was quickly replaced by anger before he stormed away.

_Eclipse is nuts here….I wonder why._

Karunā thought just as another voice called out.

"Who are you? One of Menyani's friends sent to keep an eye on me too?"

Karunā froze as the dark haired teenager turned to face her, though sounding more tired that angry.

"No…..I….Well I was sent here from the past to collect the elemental crystals so that I could bring them back to the senshi of crystal Tokyo!" she stated in one breath, resulting in something that sounded much more like

Send her fro the pass to collect the mental crystals so that I could bring them back to the sensei of stale Tokyo.

Tsuki blinked at this and sighed.

"slow down…I can't understand a fucking word you're saying. What this about crystal Tokyo?"

Karunā repeated herself, this time much slower though this earned a sigh and facepalm from Tsuki.

"great….now I have to go back to that cave." She grumbled, before adding with a sigh.

"what's your name?"

Karunā barely managed to squeak out her whole name when suddenly a voice called out.

"Su-chan! Setsuna said that you'd take me and Hotaru shopping!" 

Turning Karunā's mouth almost dropped open as she saw a young girl with pink hair coming toward them.

"I take it that you've never met chibi Usa?" Tsuki stated, still gruffly though a bit lighter than before.

"I've met her but she's still only a baby in my time."

Karuna answered just as the young girl came to a hault in front of them, noticing Karunā.

"Sailor Sun? what are you doing here?"

Karunā sighed and glanced over at Tsuki who still seemed somewhat scarier than the one she knew and sighed.

"It's a long story….call a meeting of all of you."


	32. Chapter 32

"She'll drive anyone bat shit crazy." Haruka muttered into her tea cup, earning a look from Karunā.

"why does she hate you? In my time you two get along….a little too well." She asked, earning a chuckle from Michiru.

"They both have too much pride and temper." She stated then sighed "Plus Tsuki's depression really doesn't help."

"Oh so depression gave her right to force herself outside of her control and almost kill a school full of kids?" Haruka bellowed, earning a sigh.

"Ruka…She's actually afraid to get near anyone right now, even Yaten. She feels badly enough the way it is." The sea senshi responded softly, though the words caused Karunā to freeze.

_I hope Eclipse comes by….I'll enjoy watching her rip you apart slowly._

"That's why everyone is afraid of her...Everyone remembers the Tokyo disaster."

Karunā stated, earning a collective sigh.

"Those gloves you wear….they are the same as the gloves that she wears in martial art training now." Haruka pointed out "are you two close?"

Karunā tried to hide her blush as she glanced down at her covered hands.

"She's…..My mentor. She's been kinder to me than I ever expected anyone to be."

The two lovers exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

"Kid….You might want to stop hanging out with her. You're starting to sound like she used to."

Karunā wanted to ask what they meant however a sudden male voice called out

"We'd better be going if we're going to watch miss time bomb and the three monkeys perform."

"be right there Tiger!" Haruka called, trying to stifle back a bit of laughter.


	33. Chapter 33

Karunā couldn't believe that the girl in front of her was the same one that had stormed out of the senshi meeting earlier or the same one that had basically told her own niece to fuck off.

No, Tsuki seemed different as she stood on the stage in the dark purple suit. Her chest bond to appear flat just as the other starlight's' seemed to be.

"Our friend Akuma here decided to help us out…and before you start freaking out over his name, no it's not his real one." Seiya called out, though Karunā stiffened as she watched the sadness fill Haruka's eyes.

"No one knows this but 'Akuma' and I are together…..This song…..Well it shows how hard that love truly is." Yaten stated then sighed as 'he' turned toward the other.

Karunā was caught off guard as she heard the silver haired warrior began to sing, but after a few lines Tsuki closed her eyes and began to sing and Karunā couldn't believe how well. Then as their voices blended together she began to realize that the song had a hidden meaning.

_It wasn't easy to make this choice, to keep this inside or to raise my voice._

Had she feared rejection when she fell in love with Yaten? Was it about the abuse she faced at the hands of her mother?

Glancing over at Haruka the young teen noticed that the twenty year old had tears in her eyes and that Usagi was actually crying silently.

"You're from the future….What's she like there?" Hotaru asked from her place beside Setsuna.

"Nothing like what I saw today….She would have never cussed at anyone under the age of seventeen….Heck after the hell I gave her she didn't even try to hurt me." Karunā replied, glancing down at her hands as she listened to the song repeat the ending.

_Listen to your heart, the truth lies within._

Karunā silently excused herself from the group as she made her way toward the park, taking a seat on one of the metal benches that were rusting there.

_I can't ask this Tsuki here but….Maybe when I get home my Tsuki will answer me?_

She thought, however suddenly a hand on her shoulder startled her attention to her surroundings.

"What's a pretty little thing doing out here?"

Karunā could smell the liquor on his breath as he held her wrists, causing her to panic as she tried to get away from him.

However suddenly a demonic sounding voice called out

"Leave her alone ya Son of a bitch!"

What Tsuki saw chilled her to the core because there standing just inches in front of her was Tsuki, however this Tsuki looked more like one of the aliens that had tried to invade earth before.

Her shaggy hair was pulled back slightly to reveal the familiar scar that it hid and her eyes glowed a crimson red as a violet aura whipped around her. Though the starkest difference was the strange jagged, double blue marks on the older teen's cheeks.

"What the hell are you!?" the drunk stated, though the girl only smirked.

"I am Shoku Kurai…..The fourth in line to become Kuro tō Bo e!" the words grew louder as Karunā watched as the man crumbled onto the ground, gagging as his hands clutched his groin.

Then scarlet eyes landed on her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ya okay?"

Karunā could barely nod as Tsuki suddenly lifted her up teleported. Tsuki glanced around the clearing once to make sure no one was around before turning her gaze down at the aged gloves that Karunā wore.

"You got those form eclipse right? She must really trust you to send you here to get help."

Karunā was just about to respond when the other's appeared, freezing in spot as they saw what Tsuki looked like.

"You're completely in your dark form….but how?" Setsuna managed to say, earning a surprised look.

"What? I….I'm actually in the form of the Kuro tō bo e?" she asked, earning a nod.

"All I wanted….was to protect the kid….I didn't even notice."

As she said this she suddenly passed out, her aura fading.

"It's still imperfect….But she didn't blow something up. That's good." Setsuna stated softly as she lifted the unconscious teen into her arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Karunā watched as the sisters interacted, though they didn't make eye contact.

"I know it wasn't your fault but why did you feel the need to freak out on all of us?" Haruka stated, earning a sigh.

"I'm just trash." She mumbled, not daring to look up from the bed covers.

"Suki…you're just hurting. We understand that, but right now we need you to pull together so that we can all help Karunā." Haruka stated, surprising Karunā with the opened and soft tone.

"You're right….that kid needs our help." Tsuki stated with a sigh as she glanced over at Karunā and sighed.

"Then as soon as I'm well we'll do this. After all…the kid needs to go home to her family."

Karunā flinched at the word family though she didn't have much time to worry about her tears because Michiru called for her to come check out if the guest bedroom was okay


	35. Chapter 35

Karunā woke up to find a dog sitting beside her bed, tail wagging rapidly.

_When the hell did they have a dog?_

She wondered as she got up and walked toward the door, followed closely by the dog.

"Can you put that thing outside?" Tsuki grumbled gruffly, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"She's a kid….Let her take care of the dog if you don't want to. Hotaru loves it…..you can't just haul it off or something." Haruka sighed, earning a nod.

"I know…I wouldn't hurt it. But just having that beast around reminds me of my failure as a mom." Tsuki stated with a sigh, resting her head into her hands.

"Tsuki….If….If I may…..They don't blame you. I don't know what's going on but I know that they love you a lot. Those girls blame themselves just as much as you do but they wanted to move on…they want a stable family and you do provide that for them!"

Karunā stated, earning a shocked look.

"I doubt that kid…I'm a fucking mess."

Karunā just rolled her eyes at that

"Actually no, you just cuss too much."

Michiru and Haruka both burst into laughter then though Tsuki only glared.

"Okay little miss feisty pants…eat your breakfast and shut the hell up."

The teen's tone was almost playful, though Karunā obeyed with a small laugh.

"You're okay for a secretive brat…..then again….we all have things we'd rather not talk about."

After breakfast Tsuki got up and stretched.

"Hey Sets, I'm going to go train….Tell Dad where I'll be if he asks!" She called, earning a nod from Setsuna who was helping Haruka do the dishes.

"Can I come? Please?" Karunā asked, earning a smirk.

"If you think you can keep up shrimp." She replied.

The pair made their way up the steep terrain of the mountainside, with Tsuki having to stop every now and then to help Karunā back to her feet.

"Why do you where your hair over your eye? Is it to hide the scar?" The fifteen year old asked, earning a sigh.

"I look like a thug with all my scars." Tsuki retorted, then chuckled and added "I already scared one kid off at Rei's temple."

Karunā flinched at the words and glanced down at her covered arms and hands, remembering how she was covered in scars.

"Do you think scars makes a person ugly?" she asked, earning a chuckle in response.

"No…true beauty is on the inside. Plus each scar has a story…like the one on my eye was because I fought to protect someone I love while the ones on my arms are either because of self harm or a suicide attempt. You might not always be proud of 'em but they represent a part of who you are or were. It's like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Karunā glanced down at her hands again then slowly pulled off her right glove.

"Even grotesque scars like this?" she whispered, just loud enough for Tsuki to hear.

Tsuki's eyes widened when she saw the stark red contrast against the girl's flawless tan skin then noticed the small silvery scars on her forearms.

"What happened?"

Karunā glanced down and braced herself for an insult.

"My foster dad….but my powers turned them into something that increases my power." She answered, only to feel a hand rub over the rough surface.

"These scars are a part of you….in your time I'm sure they are used to Eclipse's battle scars. You have no reason to be ashamed of your body….scars or not." Tsuki replied then added "why don't you show me what you can do? One on one spar?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Two weeks later:**

Eclipse sat at the table, watching as Junjun and Vesves tried to beat each other in a card game that neither of them knew how to play.

"Oh to be that young again." Uranus snickered as she looked up from where she was fixing tea.

"You'll stay mentally that young forever Ruka." Pluto jabbed, earning a glare before the blonde stuck her tongue out at the older woman.

"And that there just proves my point." The time guardian quipped, causing a collection of giggles to ring throughout the house.

"I missed you guys so much…Even if you guys probably hated me for a while." Eclipse stated, earning a cuff in back of the head by Neptune.

However the royal's attention was called toward the balcony door as something roughly knocked at the glass.

"What the hell?" Tsuki muttered as she got up and went to the door, only to find Karunā standing outside the glass with a wide grin on her face.

"Look what I got!" she stated, holding up a bag full of marble sized orbs.

"Karunā!" Tsuki exclaimed, opening the door which surprised the girl.

"I hope no one hurt you." Tsuki stated, drawing her into a hug.

"Only my pride miss Akuma." Karunā whispered, earning a shocked look but then a sigh.

"You can tell us about your trip after dinner." Tsuki retorted, earning a grin.

"Sure thing but you guys have a lot of explaining to do too."

Tsuki gave her a playful jab to the ribs at that, rolling her eyes.

"I have the feeling that you are talking about my singing…..For your information my singing career was very short lived." She retorted, earning a laugh.

"Well you sing better than me, maybe we can have Karaoke one night?" Karunā teased, earning a glare.

"Oh hell to the no on that one kid. Forget it!"

Karunā couldn't help but to burst into laughter at that and hug the woman again.

"I kind of missed you." She admitted, earning a chuckle.

"We missed ya too kid. Welcome home."

When they walked in everyone looked up, though the kids ran to greet her.

"You're back! How was your trip?" multiple voices asked at once causing Karunā to chuckle as she tried to regain her balance.

"Awkward but enlightening." She replied as she managed to return their hug before she looked up at Haruka and smiled.

"Man you really were a pain in the ass in the past." She stated, earning an amused eye roll from the blonde.

"Shut it sparky. You'd be a pain too if you had to put up with everything I did." Haruka retorted before grinning and adding "What do you know, I suddenly don't appear like an oni to you!"

Karunā blushed at the statement though Haruka only ruffled her hair.

"I take it that some of the battle stories…..about the destruction of the southern part of Tokyo didn't help none did it?"

Karunā's cheeks darkened even more at that as she shook her head, though she only felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Karunā….I know what you were thinking when you arrived here. You know…..about that battle. If you want we can talk about it?" Tsuki offered, earning a light smile.

"No….It's okay….Usagi and Mamoru explained what happened….and why Akuma was drunk most of the time." Karunā answered earning a sigh.

"When I found out I had a….evil…brother in the past…..I took on that name after how stupid I was." Tsuki stated sighing as she glanced around the room at the others before closing her eyes.

"But you…..You're not afraid of me. Why is that?"

The dark senshi's words chilled Karunā who just sighed.

"I know why….I understand. You were afraid and you were hurting….you lost control. It's not your fault, you didn't know." She assured, earning a scoff.

"I still hold myself at fault Karu…..Even after all of this time."

Tsuki stated before walking away, grabbing her hooded cloak on the way out.

"Don't worry…..She'll be back." Haruka assured sighing as they heard the door slam shut "it's been a hard few weeks for her."


	37. Chapter 37

Much later that night Karunā made her way into the main room of the private quarters of the shadow senshi, hoping to catch Tsuki awake so she could apologize for earlier. However what she saw surprised her.

The quartet as well as Hotaru and Akemi sat in a Simi circle around Tsuki, watching as the shadows began to take other forms around the room. Slowly she approached, hoping she wouldn't be in any trouble for joining them without an invite though Tsuki only smiled slightly at her and made a holographic tiger run circles around her.

They stayed like that for a long time While Tsuki told—and illustrated—a long tale for the younger children who seemed to hang onto her every word and motion.

Karunā watched the shadow figures act out the story, though this only reminded her of her three weeks in the past and how she had spent her time with the much younger senshi.

_That Tsuki and I got so close….I wish…..well I wish it was that easy to talk to this one. Princess Haruka's past self told me that I needed to tell Eclipse the truth about my feelings but I'll look like an idiot. I don't want her to feel weird around me or treat me different. _She thought sadly, seemingly zoned out.

Soon however the cloak chimed ten and the younger of the group were ushered off to bed, with a promise that Tsuki would finish the story tomorrow.

After saying her goodnights to everyone—and making sure that the kids would actually try to sleep—she headed out onto the balcony where a melancholy Karunā was standing.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked, earning a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" the fifteen year old replied, earning a nod.

"of course….anything."

"Have you ever went into your full power form? Like you're….complete form?" she asked, earning a strange look from Tsuki who sighed.

"No. I probably wouldn't be able to control that form very well anyway." She answered, earning a smirk.

"In the past….you saved me in that form…..it seemed like it was so easy for you." Karunā admitted, earning a snort.

"I was probably so blown away on alcohol that I was too confused to let it control me." Tsuki muttered, her eyes hardening only for a few seconds.

"No! You were sober….and….and you did it because I needed help! You might think you were a complete ass back then but you weren't!" Karunā argued, flinching back a moment later as she received a sharp glare.

"What the fuck do you know?! Do you know how many were injured when I lost control of my non full power form?! I attacked a school Karunā, a bunch of young kids were in a coma for months because of me! Half the city was destroyed….Some almost lost their lives!" Tsuki growled, anger coming into her expression now.

"Yeah you did stupid things but I sure as hell know that you're no monster! You would never hurt anyone on purpose without you losing control of your powers!" Karunā argued, holding the older senshi's gaze.

"Oh yeah? Explain to me why I got into a bunch of fights on Kinmoku….That's where most of the scars on my upper arms and stomach came from…...That's why we came back to earth the year before the freeze happened." The shadow senshi admitted, turning her back to them before muttering

"I've turned into my fucking mother."

Karunā couldn't help but be angered by this. Tsuki would never hurt anyone weaker than her on purpose….well no one under the age of eighteen.

"Mom, would you just shut up and listen for a second!"

Both froze as the words left the girl's mouth, the older of the two turning toward her with a quizzical look.

"What did you say?" She asked, anger gone but voice void of all emotion.

Karunā, her eyes suddenly filling with tears exclaimed loudly "I'm sorry!" before rushing off toward her room and locking the door.

Tsuki sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered under her breath "just what the hell was that about?"


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I want to thank Sangoscourage for suggesting having Michiru help Tsuki and Karunā work things out because I had no clue how I was going to have them work it out.**

"Did you see the look on her face? Seriously you'd think that I had grown another head or something." Haruka laughed as she walked through the garden, one arm wrapped tightly around Michiru's waste.

"You'd think that after Serenity became queen that people wouldn't freak out over who is with whom." Michiru stated however a sudden sob interrupted them.

"Who could that be?" she wondered as they went in the direction that the sound was coming from.

Karunā looked up as soon as she heard someone approach however much to her relief it was only Uranus and Neptune.

"What's wrong squirt?" Haruka asked, causing the teen to smile despite her tears.

"Nothing."

The tall blonde gave her a knowing glare as both women sat down on either side of the girl.

"Did my clod of a sister say something tactless?"

Haruka asked, earning a sniff.

"No, I did." 

Karunā replied, burying her face into her arms.

"Uh oh…..well tell us all about what happened." 

Meanwhile Tsuki paced across the living room, ranting to Yaten who was seated on the couch looking bored.

"We don't need any more fucking kids! We have four….not counting Akemi! I can barely help you raise them…..I'm not emotionally equipped for the kids we do have!" Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"Like it or not Karunā looks up to you as a parental figure and has for quite some time. Setsuna was probably nervous when Shoku called her mom but she didn't turn Shoku away nor did she turn you away." Yaten retorted, glancing nervously at the stairs and hoping that their four wouldn't wake up.

"I'm supposed to be a damned teacher Yaten! Not her parent! I can't believe you knew this all along and didn't fucking tell me!" Tsuki snapped, earning a scoff.

"You love her and don't pretend you don't. I know that teenagers are a bit harder to raise than children but honestly….You accepted being Akemi's aunt when technically you are not related to her in this life. You should at least give her a chance." Yaten stated with a sigh.

Haruka was surprised when Karunā hugged her, though she only returned the hug, rubbing the teens' back as she listened to her fears.

"Tsuki can be an ass but she does love you." Haruka assured softly "You both have short tempers….and just sort of butted heads tonight."

Karunā could barely even focus as she listened to the other's words, though suddenly Michiru stated.

"Why don't we walk you back home? It's getting late and it's supposed to rain….I think this is something that you two need to work out."

Karunā managed a nod as she stumbled to her feet, though Michiru only pulled her into a hug and whispered "it'll be okay."

Tsuki heard the door open and looked up, only to see that Karunā was cowering behind Michiru.

"Don't say a word. You two are going to sit down and talk about this like mature adults." She stated, earning a glare from her sister in law.

Tsuki began to say something though the sea senshi cut her off.

"Don't even say it. I know how bad your temper is."

Yaten snorted at this and headed toward their room.

"I'll let you handle this….I'll be in our room if you need me."

Haruka walked in then and stood by the door, just in case things got too much for even Michiru.

"Look, I don't need a babysitter. I can work this out on my own." Tsuki stated, earning a scoff from Haruka.

"Sis, you're worse at talking things out than I am and to be frank it's better if someone who is civil is here." The butch stated.

Tsuki only scowled and sat down, knowing from experience that this was a losing battle.

"What set you off Tsuki? What did Karunā say that was so bad?" Michiru asked, noticing how Tsuki glared over at the teen.

"She spent a few weeks in the past and she thinks she knows me well enough to say that I'm not a monster! You all know what I did! I even attacked you and Haruka! I don't know why Serenity didn't seal me off somewhere!" Tsuki yelled, earning a sigh.

"She's right. You aren't a monster, not even close." Haruka stated from the doorway "you were young and had too much power coursing through you….plus we all know that there was a partial eclipse that week…..your power was peaked."

Tsuki was about to say something else when Karunā spoke, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"You can't be a monster…Not if your complete full power form came out just to protect someone." Karunā stated, sounding close to tears again.

"I don't care if you hate me…..or if you make me leave. You're the closest thing to a parent I've had in a long time."

Tsuki's eyes widened at this, sighing.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My parents worked all the time. I know they loved me…..but mostly I felt like a bother. But here it doesn't feel like I'm a bother…..I feel like I can be myself and don't have to worry about asking for help." Karunā asked, tears running down her face as she looked away before adding

"But I guess that's over now."

Tsuki sighed as she walked over to the sofa, towering over her.

"Karunā….I am not going to kick you out or whatever. Hell, you caught me off guard." Tsuki admitted then added "I'm sorry I lost my temper but honestly...I'm not a good remodel at all."

"I beg to differ. You gave the amazon brats encouragement and even loved them when you were in your own darkness." Michiru stated, earning a sigh from Tsuki.

"Yeah but I've hurt them….I….I wasn't good for anything back then." Tsuki stated, causing Haruka to groan.

"Oi….Tsuki you were a kid yourself. Hell Setsuna was their legal guardian because you were too young to. You know that it took you years to get over your own childhood traumas." Haruka stated.

"M….Tsuki…..I know it took a while because you were still having nightmares while I was there." Karunā stated, earning a sigh.

"It's okay kid….You can call me whatever you want." Tsuki assured, earning a wide eyed look before Karunā almost knocked her down with a hug.


	39. Chapter 39

Karunā groaned as she shoved a pillow over her face, trying to block out the sunlight that came through her curtains.

_Damn it….I am not getting up!_

She thought moodily, curling up beneath her thick covers.

"Karunā! We're going into the city, you want to come?" Tsuki's voice called from the door, earning a groan from the teen.

"No! I stayed up all night because of your stupid mouth!" Karunā snapped back though Tsuki only chuckled.

"Fine, suit yourself. Try not to drive Yaten crazy today okay? She's in one of her moods." The soldier of darkness replied, knowing that both her wife and her new daughter would probably sleep until noon if left alone.

Tsuki had promised to take her younger daughters to the park, though unknown to the quartet Michiru and Hotaru was going to meet up with them there.

Walking past the living room Tsuki heard the sounds of gun fire and groaned as heavy language filtered from the large screen.

"Akemi! I don't mind you playing those games because heaven knows you've heard everything but please…for the love of all things holy put on some headphones!" she lectured, causing her niece to pause the game.

"Sorry…I didn't know it cussed that bad. Um I wanted to talk to you before you go into town." The young teen stated

"Sure, what's up?" Tsuki replied, taking a seat on the couch beside the younger soldier who suddenly looked nervous.

"Seiya and Taiki and a few others I've meet has me thinking….gender really doesn't matter does it?" Akemi questioned earning a sigh.

"Gender is a spectrum, what you identify as is no less invalid that what I identify as. Why do you ask?" Tsuki responded, earning a sigh.

"Well…It doesn't bother me what pronouns you use with me….I don't feel like I'm a certain thing though and I….I present myself Masculine. What would you call that?" the red eyed teen asked nervously.

"Well I'd call that gender queer or gender nonconforming." Tsuki answered then added in a careful tone "so any pronoun would be okay?"

Akemi nodded and then whispered "am I weird that I'm not sexually attracted to anything?"

Tsuki had heard this conversation once before on Kinmoku and sighed.

"Not at all….Some people just don't get sexually attracted and that's fine. Though if you question anything you'd better ask Taiki because she's better at answering this kind of thing."

Akemi smiled at that and then suddenly hugged the sun kissed woman who instantly hugged back. Tsuki know how hard some things was, even if she didn't experience them herself.

"I hope you guys have fun today." The teen stated as she pulled away.

"You know you could always come along." Tsuki suggested earning a sheepish grin.

"I have hidden Chaos eternal three remember? Maybe I won't get nagged at once the kids are out of the house." Akemi retorted teasingly, earning a playful bop on the head by her aunt.

"That game is seriously fucked up….I saw the trailers online." Tsuki whispered, earning a giggle.

"Maybe you're just old?" Akemi suggested teasingly, earning a light glare.

"Shut up before I show you old." Tsuki grumbled, her eyes twinkling playfully even though she had managed to keep laughter out of her voice.

"They're hyper this morning." Hawk's eye stated, earning a laugh from Tsuki who looked up to find the pink haired man dressed in a pink apron.

"Taka….they're always hyper." She retorted as she got up and walked to the kitchen, only to find the girl's arguing over something and Shin looking annoyed.

"Guys…calm down!" Tsuki scolded lightly, a small smile on her face as she petted Shin.

"Mom! Tell her she's too young to want to watch that movie Karunā and Akemi are going to!" Junjun stated, earning a glare from cerecere.

"How about you all chill? Seriously do I have to stick you in time out this early of the morning for fighting?" Tsuki sighed before sitting down.

"Well she's being a jerk!"

"You started it!"

"I did not! Vesves did!"

"Leave me out of this!"

Tsuki sighed, some things never changed.

"Guys! Enough…we're going to the park. Let's keep it pleasant okay? I don't care who started it I'm ending it." Tsuki retorted, her gone soft and calm. A far cry from the yelling she would have done as a teen.

Parapara wordlessly climbed into Tsuki's lap, looking up at her.

"Parapara didn't do nothing." The little girl stated, earning a grin.

"I know….You have been actually eating." Tsuki replied, kissing her youngest on the forehead.

The others were still bickering but not as loudly so Tsuki stayed mostly out of it.

"Imaimashī, anata ga ōgoedesu." Yaten grumbled in her native tongue, disgruntled by the loudness.

"Sorry Mama." Junjun said instantly, even if she didn't understand what the silver haired woman had said.

"Sure you are monkey." Yaten retorted, ruffling her hair then yawned "where's feisty pants and the walking earthquake?"

"Feisty pants is still asleep and I left Akemi in the living room playing games." Tsuki replied, earning an eye roll.

"And I guess Mr. Date a fifty year old cooked breakfast? Why can't he be like the other two and settle down besides couch surfing?" Yaten stated, kissing Tsuki on the cheek before sitting down beside her and stealing her coffee.

Tsuki just glared fondly at her wife and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child...jeez." she grumbled.

"You know you love me." Yaten retorted nonchalantly though Tsuki just grinned.

"Of course I do, Saiai." The dark senshi stated, causing the starlight to blush.

"Oh wow…You embarrassed her Mom! What does that word mean?" Vesves snickered, earning a halfhearted glare from Yaten and a smirk from Tsuki.

"It's equal to the word dearest." Tsuki explained, causing Yaten to blush more.

"That's so sweet. I bet you two don't fight do you?" Cerecere stated, causing the two to share a look.

"Not really…we only really fought one time….and I thought I had lost her for good." Tsuki admitted, her expression darkening.

"Suki-Chan, we were eighteen and you were drunk. Plus you have spent all these years making that up to me." Yaten replied, concerned as she took her wife's hand however the dark haired woman just gently remove parapara from her person and stood.

"I need some air."

With that Tsuki was gone and Yaten sighed.

"What's wrong?" the youngest asked, earning a sigh.

"She still beats herself up over that one time even after all these years. You see…Tsuki had really bad depression when she lost you…..she started drinking alcohol a lot and that was before the silver crystal made our systems different. One night after a concert she was drunk and we had a fight because she was being an jerk to Usagi for no good reason and I don't even remember what I said but she slapped me…..hard enough to knock me down."

Yaten revealed, tone even though her eyes darkened.

"What she hit you!?" Junjun exclaimed, earning a nod.

"Yes but as soon as she realized what she had done she looked….horrified. The emotions that started boiling off her then she ran. We didn't talk for a week and I thought she wanted to end it. Then she called and wanted to meet me…..and it looked like she hadn't slept in months. She actually broke into tears apologizing and knelt on the snow covered ground in front of me." Yaten replied softly, glancing at the girls.

"Did mom stop drinking then Mama?" Vesves asked, earning a sigh.

"sometimes it's still rough with her but she never let herself get that drunk again….and she worked so hard to prove she loved me after that….she even suckered money out of her dad and Setsuna to take me to resort for a week. She didn't want you to find out….she doesn't want you to think badly of her."

"Why would we? But it was….our fault." Vesves stated.

"Don't you ever say that!"

The sharp yell startled the children who turned to the door.

"It's not your fault! I should have had better control….but no. I was hurting….but I had no excuse! You four are not to blame….fuck…..it was because I wanted to become better for you that I even kicked the habit!" Tsuki stated, her eyes flashing red as she reach out and placed a hand on the girl's head.

"It was my love for all of you that brought me through it all." She added gently.

"But….we…." Cerecere began, earning a sigh.

"You saved everyone….Girls….At that time you were soldiers….now I want you to focus on being kids. You got a second chance at childhood and I want to make sure that it's a good one so no more worrying about the past." Tsuki cut her off, kneeling down to be near her eye level though the young girl glanced away.

"Girls….I kept you at arm's length when you first moved in…..I don't think I actually sat and spent time with you and I'm sorry for that. This time….I want to be there for you…even if you just want to goof around okay?" Tsuki admitted, earning surprised looks.

"You were fun sometimes!" Parapara stated, hugging her.

"And you didn't tell us you didn't have time. We just didn't ask because we didn't want you to feel weighed down." Vesves stated.

Tsuki sighed and gave a glare at the kids

"Well if you want me to play or whatever you ask….you won't be a bother." She stated, only to be crushed into a four way hug.

Tsuki didn't complain and just tried her best to wrap them in a group hug.

Yaten chuckled at the image.

_You're nothing like you were back then…you're much more open._

She thought.

Much later that day Tsuki and Michiru sat on the grass watching as the five girls played on a jungle gym nearby.

"Be careful! We don't need any broken bones!" Tsuki called at them, though Junjun just waved her off.

"You'd think they'd be tired after all the running we all done." Michiru laughed, referring to the long game of kickball that they had played as well as a tag like game that used the different colored bases if the playground equipment as a base.

"At least they are having fun. Though I think Hotaru threw my back out when she leaped on me like that!" Tsuki laughed, glancing fondly over at the kids.

"She's use to horsing around with Haruka." Michiru retorted with a small chuckle then fell back unto the grass.

Tsuki grinned at that and leaned back onto her hands.

"It's weird for things to be this peaceful huh?" she stated after some time, glancing over at the mermaid like woman.

"Yeah…but there's going to be one more battle." Michiru replied, earning a sigh.

"Don't remind me." Tsuki grumbled, letting herself fall back onto the ground.

They lay in silence for a while until Michiru asked

"What was that word you use to call me when you got back from Kinmoku?"

Tsuki was caught off guard by this and blushed "Imoto. It means sister."

Michiru turned to her then, smiling slightly.

"You've always looked at me as a sister haven't you?"

Tsuki nodded, using her arms as a head rest as she stared up at the white clouds that floated by

"Yeah….I mean you worried about me when no one else did and that mean a hell of a lot to me back then. No one had cared that much so of course I looked up to you."

Michiru chuckled at that.

"It's kind of weird…how much you've changed. Though….I agree with everyone else…you looked better with short hair."

Tsuki laughed then and glared over at the aqua haired beauty.

"Gee thanks a lot." She chuckled, glad to have a moment of peace to just enjoy her family for once.

However suddenly a flash of red lightening caught both of their attention, causing Tsuki to jump to her feet.

"Shoku….So pathetic…acting like these scum." The tall man with black and red hair and scarlet eyes stated.

"Mom!" Vesves called as the man took a step toward her though he then turned toward them.

"Oh…wow….how typical." He stated the smirked "looks like you failed yet again Shoku."

With that he formed a blast toward the kids however suddenly Tsuki stood between them.

"I'm not Shoku you son of a bitch! I am Tsuki….Daughter of Daichi and I will not let you hurt anyone, let alone those that I love!"

Tsuki suddenly was surrounded by a dark aura with red lightening surrounding her, a loud scream coming from her before the blast knocked everyone back.

Michiru watched as Tsuki reappeared, two jagged blue stripes across each cheek as her eyes glowed a bright red.

"Michiru, transform!" stated the dark senshi who nodded.

"H….how are you able to hold that form?" Akuma barked, charging at Tsuki though he got knocked back by her sword.

Tsuki glanced at her reflection in the crystal and saw her new form.

"Because I need the power to protect the ones I love!"

Tsuki blasted the man away from them then and then turned to the group that had appeared.

"Combined your powers…..end this!" she barked.

As the combined blast hit him Tsuki teleported the children away from the scene, not wanting them to hear the sound of death.

"Momma?" Junjun stated, timidly touching one of the stripes though Tsuki just smiled.

"It's okay….It'll wear off now that my family isn't in danger." She replied as they landed right in middle of the throne room.

"Akuma is gone…." She told Serenity who looked shocked

"He attacked this soon?" she asked and Tsuki growled.

"Yeah…And had the gall to threaten these runts. Only trash would hurt a kid." With that Tsuki's aura disappeared and she returned to normal, though she was panting hard.

"Get her to the medical bay." Endymion ordered Jadeite who nodded.


	40. Chapter 40

Tsuki came to herself only to find Yaten sleeping in a chair beside her.

Sitting up slowly she saw that the room was filled with members of her family and she chuckled.

"Ami, you did tell them I was okay right?" she asked, earning a chuckle.

"They wanted to make sure." Ami replied just as Cerecere walked over, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Momma? You okay?" the little girl questioned, earning a grin from Tsuki.

"I'm just fine baby girl." Tsuki replied as she picked her up, letting the little girl snuggle close though she was almost instantly back asleep.

"You all are welcome to stay here for the night." Ami chuckled with a yawn.

"I think you might want to catch some Z's too." Tsuki stated, though accidently loud enough to wake Yaten.

"Are you okay? Should you be moving around?" Yaten asked, worry in her emerald eyes though Tsuki just laughed softly.

"Relax, love. I'm fine….All that happened was that I exhausted myself." She stated then glanced over at where Karunā was sleeping against Akemi.

"I think I owe that kid and apology."

Yaten chuckled at that and retorted "You know…I think you just gave her a reason to be smug."

Tsuki chuckled and nodded, then glanced around the room again.

"You know….I didn't even notice I had changed at first. All I felt was rage, then when that bastard pointed it out I….Well…I instantly knew why I didn't lose it…..because of my love for the girls." Tsuki admitted, closing her eyes before adding "though honestly….I think it could have happened with any of you."

Silence filled the room then Ami stated

"oh yeah….I forgot to tell you….Your blast didn't kill him but it seemed to….Take his power and when I was examining you well….Look at your right shoulder."

Tsuki glanced down then and noticed a strange tribal like band that covered over her arm.

"Yaten….Get the kids home and get them to bed and tell the other's that I'm fine. Ami…I think you better come with me to my planet…..Maybe you can help me figure out the meaning of this mark."

Ami nodded however Shin hopped up on the bed.

"It's basically a mark that the kings of the dark star would have. Why a female would have it is beyond me." She replied, earning a chuckle.

"So it's a sign of my new form? So be it…..it's not as odd as how demonic I looked before." Tsuki retorted then chuckled to herself.

"I guess this means…that we will finally have some peace."

She was glad of that. After all, all any of them really wanted was to stop having to fight and worry so much. Glancing down at the mark on her arm and sighing, thinking that for once she would be able to move past what had passed and focus on her live now.


	41. Chapter 41

Akemi knew that she should be sad but she couldn't bring herself to be.

"you okay kid?" Tsuki asked, climbing up the ladder that lead to the tower.

"Yeah…hey auntie…is it normal to not feel sad about this? I mean….I want to but I just can't." Akemi stated, pulling her knees against her chest.

"After what he's done to you….I don't blame you. But I think you need to talk to someone." Tsuki stated, taking a seat beside of the teenager sho glared.

"Like a shrink? No way!" Akemi growled, earning a sigh.

"Not exactly. I was thinking about having you go to some of Sailor Ison's therapy sessions and before you bite my head off I don't think you're crazy….Menyani is just really good helping with sorting through emotional things like this." Tsuki stated, earning a glare.

"No offence but I don't want everyone to know that my own fucking dad did that shit to me." Akemi growled, hiding her face in her arms.

"Kemi…Menyani won't judge you. Hell I felt like you about talking to her but she turned into one of my best friends." Tsuki sighed, before leaning over and wrapping her arms around her niece.

"I just don't want you bottling anything up inside okay? At least come talk to me if you start feeling down."

"Auntie...do you think he could have loved me?"

The question hurt Tsuki, she didn't have an answer and she didn't know and she didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know." She admitted softly "I didn't know him…..but I know it's really hard to raise a kid and not have a parents love for them."

Akemi nodded, eyes reflecting the torrent of emotion that was going on inside her head.

They sat for a long time in silence then Akemi began to cry, turning and burying her face against Tsuki who instantly embraced her.

Karunā sat outside the crystal palace on the steps, her eyes trained on the starry sky overhead.

"Tora? Can I ask you a question?" she asked the blonde who was laying in the grass nearby

"Sure, what's up?" he replied, sitting up so that he could face her.

"How do you make someone feel better when they're going through a hard time? I know you were one of the few people that Mom let help her when she was depressed and stuff." Karunā replied, earning a chuckle.

"Well just be there….If they need someone who will listen, do it. If they need someone to cuddle with let them. Tsuki was an introvert and I had to learn to read when it was okay to touch her and when she wanted to be left alone. Akemi though…..wears her….their heart on their sleeve." Tora stated.

Karunā laughed at the blunder.  
"I think Akemi doesn't mind being called a girl. She sees that gender isn't that important." She stated, earning a grin.

"It's not but I don't want to seem like a jerk by calling someone by the wrong pronoun. Heaven knows that for the longest time I hurt fisheye because I called her a guy." He retorted.

"Sakana is so pretty…seriously I saw her and Danny at that ball and they looked like something out of a fairy tale." Karunā stated earning a laugh as Tora got to his feet.

"Why don't you try to convince your mothers to drop by my place? I'll fix dinner and you can get to know Menyani and a few others." He stated earning a nod.

"Okay. Oh by the way Tora….I don't have a crush on you. You're just really cool." The red head stated, earning a laugh.

"Kid…I know that. The lot of them jump to conclusions a lot, I am still a tiger remember? I can smell ten times better than a human and you do not smell anything like someone who has a crush." He retorted, ruffling her hair then added

"I'll tell you just like I have Tsuki, I'll be whatever you need no matter what time of night it is."

Karunā laughed as she tried to dodge his hand and then looked up "Tora? Do you think I can start school? Like do you think someone as mutilated as me can fit in?"

Tora glared lightly at her word choice and growled lightly "you are not mutilated. Look, if some dislikes you because of you scars then forget them, they don't even deserve your worry!"

Karunā nodded then before hugging him, only to find herself laughing as he whirled her around.

"Thanks Tora. You're the best!" she stated, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"I'm glad my wife don't get jealous." He teased, earning a snort.

"Your wife teases us more than any of the others!" Karunā replied, glancing toward the garden's where Menyani sat with Riku, talking in hushed voices beside the large fountain.

"Hey, she knows I won't cheat on her. Plus you're Suki's kid…..That would be like me dating my own niece!" he laughed, ruffling her hair before adding "it's really late….Maybe you should head inside."

Karunā shook her head at the suggestion.

"Not yet….Akemi's bad mood is effecting Yaten and her emotion powers is effecting everyone in the room." She admitted, earning a nod.

"Well why don't we go for a ride then? I am craving a milkshake and I don't want to pester Makoto at this hour!" Tora stated with a grin.

"Don't you think I should tell them where I'm going?" Karunā asked, earning a smile.

"Nah, Tsuki will telekinetically call you if she wants to know. Come on, I bet you've never been on a motorcycle before." Tora answered.

"So that's why you're afraid of Tsuki….The people said that Eclipse would torture you?" Menyani stated, earning a nod from the small teen.

"She doesn't seem scary though…..She….she didn't yell when I ran into her. She seemed nice." Riku replied, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki may be a bit hateful sometimes but she wouldn't hurt a flea. She hates violence, even if she is a martial artist and a soldier." Menyani stated gently.


	42. Chapter 42

Tsuki sighed, it was too early to be awake yet she couldn't sleep. She felt horrible for taking Akemi's father away from her, even if the man was an abusive bastard.

Sighing she glanced down at her reflection in the water of the fountain, wondering how she would have felt if it was her.

"You can't sleep either?"

Turning she saw King Endymion standing in normal clothing, a watering can in hand.

"No. I keep thinking about the ceremony we had. No matter how we see it, he was Akemi's dad and Akemi did love him."

Tsuki replied, earning a sigh.

"Is she okay?" the king asked, putting an arm around the younger soldier who sighed. 

"Not really…Though she is eating now. I am just really worried that she'll fall into depression or something." The shadow senshi admitted softly, earning a sigh.

"How about I take her off to train alone for a few days? I mean you all can help serenity with the baby while I'm gone." Endymion replied, earning a grin.

"Thanks, your highness." She stated, earning a chuckle.

"Tsuki….We're friends. You can call me by my name when we're not at some formal event." He reminded her.

"Sorry….I guess we just slip into a habit sometimes huh?" she retorted, earning a grin.

"Yeah. I guess so. I mean most of us don't call Serenity Usagi anymore." He pointed out though she just laughed.

"That's because when the princess gets big enough to start causing mischief that no one wants two people responding to Usagi!" Tsuki retorted

The two shared a laugh at that, glancing toward the castle.

"You know…Everything is changing. It's nothing bad but it just….well it's different. The night isn't screaming like it did before….it's rippling and calm." She said after a while then looked up at him

"I never thanked you for helping me through the drunk depressed person thing I went through. You, Menyani, Michiru and Usagi helped me more than anyone else could when I came back from Kinmoku."

The king just smiled as he replied

"You just seemed to get worse after your powers went haywire. We had to do something…. Though none of us expected you to study abroad for three years."

Akemi couldn't sleep, nightmares plaguing her as she sat in the darkness of the room she and Karunā shared, knees pulled to her chest.

"You okay?" Karunā asked softly form the other side of the room, earning a sigh.

"Not really. I...well Akuma wasn't ever nice to me, even if he was my father. But after I said I didn't feel like a girl he…..well he hurt me…in every way possible and it just got worse when I wouldn't get together with a guy he picked out. He didn't understand Karunā that I'm not sick….I….I just don't get sexuality attracted!"

Akemi began to sob then, remembering beating on top of beating she had gotten.

"Hey….it's okay. He was just an ass." Karunā stated softly, earning a sigh.

"But I loved him Karunā….I….I never stopped…..I just wanted him to be proud of me. I guess I wasn't good enough." Akemi's words startled Karunā who chose that moment to quietly slip out of the room and walked to Yaten's room.

"Kaasan?" she called in a whisper, only to almost fall on her butt when the door opened. Startling her since she hadn't heard footsteps approaching.

"Karunā? What's wrong?" the silver haired senshi asked concerned

"It's Akemi….she woke up from a dream and now she's really upset." Karunā explained earning a nod.

Akemi was still sobbing when they entered the room, causing Yaten to go over to her and sit down.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked, though the only answer she got was for the teen to lean against her all while crying harder.

"Karunā, go get Tsuki…I think she went for a walk in the gardens." Yaten ordered softly, wrapping her arms around the teen who cuddled close.

Karunā wasted no time at going to the gardens though Tsuki teleported them back into the room.

Tsuki walked in though she only found that Yaten had calmed her down slightly and was talking to her in hushed whispers.

"So don't let that worry you okay? Tsuki and I love you and so does everyone else here. You aren't replaceable…remember that, okay?" Yaten was saying, earning a sniff and nod from Akuma who looked up at Tsuki who was standing in the doorway.

"You better listen to you oba kiddo, because we sure do love you." She stated, earning a smile fro, both of them.

"Sorry I freaked everyone out…..and Auntie? Maybe….well maybe I need to talk to Menyani." Akemi stated, earning a nod.

"Okay and dot ever apologize for need us. Heck if you have a nightmare you come get one of us….if you don't want to do that and just want to not feel alone come crawl into bed with us….heck we sleep in clothes." Tsuki stated, causing Yaten to blush though the two teens giggled.

"You got that out of your system in high school." Karunā teased, earning a light slap on the back of the head by a humiliated Yaten.

"Zip it! Both of you."

That just caused more laughter though Yaten seemed to be faking annoyance just to get Akemi to laugh.

"Karunā….I don't even want to know what the past me told you or what you saw." Tsuki grumbled but didn't seem overly phased as she added "but seriously, this goes for the two of you….if you need us come get us and if you just want to climb in bed between us do so. We're not going to get angry just because one of you kids want to feel loved."

Akemi nodded then asked softly "can I…um….ask something? Will either of you ever hit us? Like if we make you mad?"

Tsuki and Yaten shared a look.

"No…not if we're angry but there may be instances that if we have to prove a point or shock you out of something that we may strike you but it'll just be enough that it will grab your attention. Nothing more and it will be the very last thing we will do." Tsuki explained.

"I don't understand….how would it not be out of anger if you struck us?" Akuma asked.

"I ran away from home once….I was rude, brash and I was losing myself completely because of the pain I was in emotionally. Setsuna came to get me and after I refused to listen she slapped me, it didn't hurt but to shocked me that she would do that and it shut me up long enough for her to explain herself to me. She wasn't angry it was just to grab my attention and it didn't leave a mark nor hurt." Tsuki explained earning a nod.

"So….What's the worse I can expect?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"A spanking. But that is if you do something completely irrational, dangerous or life threatening. And that isn't done in anger either." Yaten replied.

"Don't worry…..Akemi I was abused like you was. I would never put anyone through anything like that." Tsuki assured, earning a nod.

"I know….I saw both your reactions about what dad done to me…I was just…. Wanting to hear that I was safe." Akemi responded then enveloping both Tsuki and Yaten into a hug.

The young girl was surprised when she felt both of them kiss her hair and heard the words

"We love you."

Come from them.

So surprised in fact that she burst into fresh tears, crying hard against them bit they just held her. Continuing to whisper sweet nothings as they tried to calm her down.

Karunā quietly excused herself from the room, though she only smiled slightly. She didn't feel jealous this time around, now she just wanted the other to feel better.

Karunā was surprised when she felt herself being lifted off the couch, though when she looked up she saw gentle teal eyes.

"You made us proud tonight Karunā. Besides ignoring Akemi you chose to came to Yaten for help and that took bravery." Tsuki stated with a grin as she carried the young teen back to bed.


	43. Chapter 43

Tsuki sighed, it was too early to be awake yet she couldn't sleep. She felt horrible for taking Akemi's father away from her, even if the man was an abusive bastard.

Sighing she glanced down at her reflection in the water of the fountain, wondering how she would have felt if it was her.

"You can't sleep either?"

Turning she saw King Endymion standing in normal clothing, a watering can in hand.

"No. I keep thinking about the ceremony we had. No matter how we see it, he was Akemi's dad and Akemi did love him."

Tsuki replied, earning a sigh.

"Is she okay?" the king asked, putting an arm around the younger soldier who sighed. 

"Not really…Though she is eating now. I am just really worried that she'll fall into depression or something." The shadow senshi admitted softly, earning a sigh.

"How about I take her off to train alone for a few days? I mean you all can help serenity with the baby while I'm gone." Endymion replied, earning a grin.

"Thanks, your highness." She stated, earning a chuckle.

"Tsuki….We're friends. You can call me by my name when we're not at some formal event." He reminded her.

"Sorry….I guess we just slip into a habit sometimes huh?" she retorted, earning a grin.

"Yeah. I guess so. I mean most of us don't call Serenity Usagi anymore." He pointed out though she just laughed.

"That's because when the princess gets big enough to start causing mischief that no one wants two people responding to Usagi!" Tsuki retorted

The two shared a laugh at that, glancing toward the castle.

"You know…Everything is changing. It's nothing bad but it just….well it's different. The night isn't screaming like it did before….it's rippling and calm." She said after a while then looked up at him

"I never thanked you for helping me through the drunk depressed person thing I went through. You, Menyani, Michiru and Usagi helped me more than anyone else could when I came back from Kinmoku."

The king just smiled as he replied

"You just seemed to get worse after your powers went haywire. We had to do something…. Though none of us expected you to study abroad for three years."

Akemi couldn't sleep, nightmares plaguing her as she sat in the darkness of the room she and Karunā shared, knees pulled to her chest.

"You okay?" Karunā asked softly form the other side of the room, earning a sigh.

"Not really. I...well Akuma wasn't ever nice to me, even if he was my father. But after I said I didn't feel like a girl he…..well he hurt me…in every way possible and it just got worse when I wouldn't get together with a guy he picked out. He didn't understand Karunā that I'm not sick….I….I just don't get sexuality attracted!"

Akemi began to sob then, remembering beating on top of beating she had gotten.

"Hey….it's okay. He was just an ass." Karunā stated softly, earning a sigh.

"But I loved him Karunā….I….I never stopped…..I just wanted him to be proud of me. I guess I wasn't good enough." Akemi's words startled Karunā who chose that moment to quietly slip out of the room and walked to Yaten's room.

"Kaasan?" she called in a whisper, only to almost fall on her butt when the door opened. Startling her since she hadn't heard footsteps approaching.

"Karunā? What's wrong?" the silver haired senshi asked concerned

"It's Akemi….she woke up from a dream and now she's really upset." Karunā explained earning a nod.

Akemi was still sobbing when they entered the room, causing Yaten to go over to her and sit down.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked, though the only answer she got was for the teen to lean against her all while crying harder.

"Karunā, go get Tsuki…I think she went for a walk in the gardens." Yaten ordered softly, wrapping her arms around the teen who cuddled close.

Karunā wasted no time at going to the gardens though Tsuki teleported them back into the room.

Tsuki walked in though she only found that Yaten had calmed her down slightly and was talking to her in hushed whispers.

"So don't let that worry you okay? Tsuki and I love you and so does everyone else here. You aren't replaceable…remember that, okay?" Yaten was saying, earning a sniff and nod from Akuma who looked up at Tsuki who was standing in the doorway.

"You better listen to you oba kiddo, because we sure do love you." She stated, earning a smile fro, both of them.

"Sorry I freaked everyone out…..and Auntie? Maybe….well maybe I need to talk to Menyani." Akemi stated, earning a nod.

"Okay and dot ever apologize for need us. Heck if you have a nightmare you come get one of us….if you don't want to do that and just want to not feel alone come crawl into bed with us….heck we sleep in clothes." Tsuki stated, causing Yaten to blush though the two teens giggled.

"You got that out of your system in high school." Karunā teased, earning a light slap on the back of the head by a humiliated Yaten.

"Zip it! Both of you."

That just caused more laughter though Yaten seemed to be faking annoyance just to get Akemi to laugh.

"Karunā….I don't even want to know what the past me told you or what you saw." Tsuki grumbled but didn't seem overly phased as she added "but seriously, this goes for the two of you….if you need us come get us and if you just want to climb in bed between us do so. We're not going to get angry just because one of you kids want to feel loved."

Akemi nodded then asked softly "can I…um….ask something? Will either of you ever hit us? Like if we make you mad?"

Tsuki and Yaten shared a look.

"No…not if we're angry but there may be instances that if we have to prove a point or shock you out of something that we may strike you but it'll just be enough that it will grab your attention. Nothing more and it will be the very last thing we will do." Tsuki explained.

"I don't understand….how would it not be out of anger if you struck us?" Akuma asked.

"I ran away from home once….I was rude, brash and I was losing myself completely because of the pain I was in emotionally. Setsuna came to get me and after I refused to listen she slapped me, it didn't hurt but to shocked me that she would do that and it shut me up long enough for her to explain herself to me. She wasn't angry it was just to grab my attention and it didn't leave a mark nor hurt." Tsuki explained earning a nod.

"So….What's the worse I can expect?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"A spanking. But that is if you do something completely irrational, dangerous or life threatening. And that isn't done in anger either." Yaten replied.

"Don't worry…..Akemi I was abused like you was. I would never put anyone through anything like that." Tsuki assured, earning a nod.

"I know….I saw both your reactions about what dad done to me…I was just…. Wanting to hear that I was safe." Akemi responded then enveloping both Tsuki and Yaten into a hug.

The young girl was surprised when she felt both of them kiss her hair and heard the words

"We love you."

Come from them.

So surprised in fact that she burst into fresh tears, crying hard against them bit they just held her. Continuing to whisper sweet nothings as they tried to calm her down.

Karunā quietly excused herself from the room, though she only smiled slightly. She didn't feel jealous this time around, now she just wanted the other to feel better.

Karunā was surprised when she felt herself being lifted off the couch, though when she looked up she saw gentle teal eyes.

"You made us proud tonight Karunā. Besides ignoring Akemi you chose to come to Yaten for help and that took bravery." Tsuki stated with a grin as she carried the young teen back to bed.

Tsuki and Yaten stayed up late into the night, both talking in hushed voices as they tried to figure out what to do about the young girl.

"I have no idea how to help her….I mean…..My mom is still alive….floating around in the city somewhere probably giving some man hell." Tsuki stated, earning a sigh.

"Akemi just needs to know that she has people who care about her. Let Mamoru take her off somewhere. Let him try to help her, I mean soon enough you and Menyani are opening that boarding house for kids that are deemed to have low-adoption rates." Yaten stated and Tsuki sighed.

"I already have four students lined up….though the worse has ptsd and has been hospitalized five times in the past year for suicide attempts." Tsuki sighed, running a hand across her scarred arm.

"Have you met the kids yet?" Yaten asked, earning a groan.

"Not personally, Menyani has. I'll be going over there tomorrow….well today." Tsuki stated, correcting herself when she saw that it was four o'clock.

"You know I'm proud of you. You don't try to hide your past from anyone and you try to use your story to help others…..that takes a really strong person." Yaten said after a while before adding "I sure couldn't do it."

Tsuki just sighed and shook her head.

"Every person is strong in a different say. Hell…..Anyone who has been through and survived rape, depression or any other mental illness or abuse is strong….even if they would rather not mention it ever."

Yaten took Tsuki's hand into her own then, smiling slightly.

"You sometimes still see yourself as broken don't you love?" she asked softly, earning a sigh.

"Yes…I also see myself as a total fuck up." Tsuki admitted, squeezing her wife's hand, knowing that she shouldn't keep secrets from her partner, even if Yaten would never pry.

"You're not any of those things….you do know that, right?" Yaten whispered, trying to sound encouraging though Tsuki just sighed and leaned against her.

"I must have done something right sometime, because I still have you and our crazy families." She admitted, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah….and you'll have us no matter what. Even if I might have to kick your ass." Yaten retorted with a grin, suddenly pushing her wife down onto the couch and pinning her.

"Oh in your dreams." Tsuki dismissed, kissing the woman's lips, causing the silver haired figure to snicker and then lightly kiss the dark senshi's neck.

"You know, I am still a lot stronger than you." Yaten teased, though Tsuki just chuckled.

"Oh my….should I be worried?" Tsuki teased, earning an evil grin.

"maybe." Yaten retorted, kissing her again and then began to tickle her lover.

Thy knew that they couldn't take things all the way because the kids were in the house but this didn't stop Yaten from playfully nipping at Tsuki's skin, focusing on the sensitive skin at her neck.

She was careful not to make a mark but still got laughter from the younger woman who halfheartedly fought against her.

"Let's go on a date tonight…I think we can trust Karunā with the kids." Yaten suggested after pausing and just cuddling with the other girl on the couch.

"Lets….it's been some time huh love?" Tsuki retorted suggestively, earning chuckle.

"Too long."

Akemi awoke and headed downstairs, hungry since she hadn't eaten the previous day but then she stopped when she saw the two adults sprawled on the couch, sleeping.

Chuckling she thought about how sleeping in that kind of position, let alone how Tsuki's arm was definitely going to be numb when she awoke.

Quietly leaving the room she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and threw it over the two before making her way to the kitchen area.


End file.
